Gakupo and Kaito at University
by NattalaChao
Summary: Slice-of-life romantic comedy following Gakupo and Kaito who are roommates in university. The story focuses on the slow development of their relationship as they go from strangers to friends to something more? Also has Lily, Kiyoteru, Meiko, Luka and VY2 Yuma in the main cast. Contains some swearing and sexual references. Eventual GAKUKAI. Trailer: /watch?v VHsrOCxRV-Q
1. Chapter 1

Your feedback will be hugely influential in determining the future of this story. I have no idea if everyone will be as invested in the minutiae of Gakupo and Kaito's lives as I am. Depending on your feedback I may speed the story up so it gets to the main pints faster and I may even rewrite earlier chapters if people feel they drag on too long. Right now the plan is for the them to get together in Chapter 18 but that may be too far way. Anyway I'm uploading the first 8 chapters at once so you can get a sense where the story is headed. Also Kaito claims he's straight below. That's because he hasn't met Gakupo yet ;D.

Chapter 1

It was the start of a new year at Shion University and the Student Liaison, Kasane Teto had been working hard all day helping first year students. Now she had one student left to see.

A blue haired boy walked into her office. He was dressed in a white coat and with his cute and clueless expression, Teto figured that he must have been just out of high school.

'Hello, what's your name?' Teto asked.

'Kaito' the boy replied.

'Kaito…?' asked Teto, searching for a surname.

'Just Kaito. No last name.'

'Ok then, Kaito. Take a seat. You're a first year student I presume?'

'Yeah. I'm starting a degree in Arts with a Music major' Kaito said.

'Oh music! I had another music major come in earlier today. Do you write your own music or perform it?'

'Uh I sing and play instruments but I'm not very good at writing songs. I need other people to write them for me.'

'What instruments do you play, Kaito?'

'Guitar, bass guitar, lute, flute, violin, piano, keyboard, drums, um…. Oh! I also like tambourines and maracas!'

'Wow!' said Teto. 'That's impressive. It sounds like you'll do well. And what can I help you with today?'

'I'm trying to get student accommodation.'

'I can certainly help with that. So Kaito, do you have anyone you want to be roommates with?'

'Yeah but they're both girls and I heard you don't allow co-ed dorms.'

'Yes, we find it avoids the conflicts with dorms that occur if a couple living together break up.'

'What if you're gay?'

'Are you?'

'No.'

'Then there isn't a problem, is there?' Teto smiled. 'Now we need to make sure you can afford the regular payments. Do you currently have a job?'

'Yeah I currently work at a convenience store. It's not much but it's enough to live on.'

'Ok then, I'm going to put you with another first year student, who's also studying Arts-Music. His name is Kamui Gakupo. You'll be living in unit 20E, that's the east section. Here's a map if you get lost. Is that all you need?'

'Yes thank you.'

'Good day Kaito.'

* * *

'This map is confusing' Kaito said to himself.

He had been walking around the student complex for half an hour. At first he thought he was in the west section but then he saw a sign saying he was in the north section so he walked in the direction he thought was east but when he knocked on the door of number 20 the girl that answered the door told him he was in the south section. So he tried to walk back the way he came and found himself at the car park which he could tell from the map was in the west section!

 _No problem_ , Kaito thought to himself, _I'll just walk in the direction I haven't been and I'll reach the east section!_

Yet when he got to where he thought was east he looked up to see a sign reading 'XW: Extra West'.

'Extra west!' cried Kaito 'What does that mean! This map makes no sense!'

Kaito collapsed to the ground in frustration and began tearing the map into tiny pieces.

'Do you need some help?' called out a voice- deep and sharp, but with a melodic bounce; a person sounding like they were holding in laughter.

Kaito turned around to see someone with the longest hair he had ever seen. Even tied into a high ponytail, the violet hair stretched past their knees. They wore a white yukata that concealed the shape of their body and so Kaito spent some time wondering what their gender was. So much time that he completely ignored what the person was saying. It wasn't until he saw their piercing light blue eyes glaring at him that he realised what he was doing.

'This map doesn't make any sense!' whined Kaito 'I need to find the east section, which I thought was near the car park but then I realised that was the west section so I tried to walk the direction it told me but I was in the south and now there's an extra west section. Why is there an extra west section? That's so stupid!'

The person tried to suppress a chuckle but failed, a crooked smile spreading across their sharply pointed face.

'Ok calm down' they said, kneeling down and putting a hand on Kaito's shoulder. 'I'm going to the east section too so you can just follow me.'

They grabbed Kaito's hand and pulled him up. Kaito noticed that their fingernails were painted purple.

 _That means they're probably a girl. But most girls wouldn't have fingernails that dirty. And that voice is definitely a male's. I think. Maybe they're transgender. Or intersex. Or gender fluid. Maybe they're poor and can't afford haircuts or cool clothes and that's why they look like that._

'Ok this is the east section' said the long-haired person. 'I guess we're going to be neighbours. What's your unit number?'

'20E' said Kaito.

They looked at Kaito strangely. 'Are you sure? That's my unit number too and they don't allow co-ed dorms.'

 _Aha! They are a girl!_ thought Kaito.

'I'm pretty sure that's what my key says'

Kaito reached inside his coat pockets, searching for his key but he couldn't feel it.

'Just a minute' Kaito said, as the other person raised their eyebrow.

Kaito began pulling objects from his pockets- his wallet, his phone, a comb, a coin purse, a rewards card for Glacial Ice Creamery, a bus pass, some wrapped lollies, some very sticky unwrapped lollies, a small flask (containing chocolate milk), condoms, hairclips, a nail file, light blue nail polish, dark blue nail polish and finally his key.

'Look the key ring says 20E' said Kaito, holding it up to show them.

The other person turned the key ring towards them with the edge of their fingernail, trying hard not to touch the key ring which had gotten sticky from the unwrapped lollies.

'Huh, they told me that girls and guys couldn't live together. I guess the student liaison was wrong. I want to go back and ask them again because there was someone from high school who I want to live with but was told I couldn't'

'Yeah, there are some girls that I wanted to dorm with too' said Kaito.

'Why couldn't you?'

'…Because the dorms aren't co-ed?' Kaito said.

'Wait…Oh! I'm sorry I thought you were a girl!'

'What!' Kaito exclaimed. 'How could you think I was a girl?! And… wait you mean you're not a girl?!'

'Oh so just because I have long hair you thought I was a girl?' the man sneered. 'Does my voice sound like a girl's? Or my face look like a girl's? It's all sharp and rugged, unlike your round baby-face.'

'No but you have purple hair! And looking young doesn't make me female!'

'Hair colour isn't related to gender! But you have lady-hips!'

'You may have been born with purple hair but were you born with purple fingernails? And my hips aren't THAT curvy!'

'Yes they are. And you paint your nails too you hypocrite!'

'Mine are blue! It's different!'

'Yet they're the most immaculate nails I've ever seen in my life. The last guy I've seen with nails that good was cosplaying as a French maid!'

'Well I'm not a girl' Kaito grumbled. 'And girls don't have any trouble telling that. And they happen to like my round face and clean nails.'

'Whatever. Calm down bubby' the man said as he reached out and ruffled Kaito's hair. 'I better show you to our unit in case you get lost on the way there.'

Kaito glared at him. He didn't like the condescending way he treated him. But he was worried about getting lost again so he followed after him.

'My name is Gakupo, by the way.'

'I'm Kaito.'


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

'This should be it' Gakupo said as he turned the key and opened the door to unit 20E.

Gakupo wasn't impressed with what he saw. He didn't expect a mansion for the price but the unit was smaller than his bedroom back home! It was made up of three rooms; the main room had green carpet and ugly yellow walls. A bunch of furniture including a desk, a TV and two bedrolls had been crammed into the small space. Then there was a white-walled kitchen which had space for no more than one person to walk in at a time.

His new roommate, Kaito, walked over to the sole door in the main room and looked inside.

'This is the bathroom. So where's the closet?' he asked looking around the room.

'In this place- I'm going to guess there isn't one' Gakupo replied.

'Eh? But where will I put my clothes?'

'On the floor?'

'They won't fit. There's barely enough space for us' Kaito said, looking at the floor.

'So leave some clothes at home' Gakupo said.

'I haven't got a home. Hey, Gakupo- these bedrolls are pretty close together. So does that mean we'll be sleeping next to each other?'

'What do mean you haven't got a home? And it's not like we'll be sleeping together. I'm sure you can be mature about it.'

Although Gakupo had doubts that Kaito could be mature. He had only known him for ten minutes but what he had seen made him think Kaito would be difficult to live with. He wondered if he could get transferred to another unit.

Kaito grabbed the desk and started dragging it across the room.

'Hey Gakupo, help me move this and then we can move the bed rolls behind it.'

'Stop doing that! How are we supposed to get around the desk? Climb over it?'

'No when we want to sleep we would crawl under it!' Kaito smiled.

'You're an idiot. Put that back where it was.'

Kaito looked like a scolded puppy. His dark blue eyes grew large and started to stir like turbulent waters. For a second Gakupo thought he was going to cry. But Kaito turned around and pushed the desk back against the wall.

'I need to go collect my stuff from my old place' he said quietly, then walked to the door. 'And….um Gakupo?' Kaito turned around and smiled. 'I'm looking forward to being your roommate!' With that he left.

 _Well at least he's cute,_ thought Gakupo.

* * *

Gakupo had been out to dinner with his parents, his friend Lily, and Lily's parents. Lily was also going to Shion University and the dinner was a goodbye celebration (or as Gakupo's Dad put it 'Good riddance'). It was the first time either of them had lived away from home. When Gakupo returned home to the 20E unit he found Kaito sitting on the floor of the main room, the floor strewn with clothes and plastic bags.

'How many clothes do you have?!' exclaimed Gakupo.

'Uhh yeah I think I have too many' said Kaito as he shifted through various coats.

'Well you can't keep them all here. You'll have to get rid of some.'

'That's what the plastic bags are for!' replied Kaito, annoyed.

Gakupo rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. He didn't really need to use it but it was the only room in the unit where you could get some privacy. Kaito was getting on his nerves already. He didn't get why he brought all those clothes. Why couldn't he leave them with his parents?

Gakupo pulled the lid down on the toilet and sat down. He thought it was pretty gross but it really was the only seat in the house. He would have to eat meals while sitting down on the bed roll. Crumbs were going to get everywhere. He and Kaito would have to clean the place regularly. Although that may be hard as he wasn't sure if Kaito was capable of looking after himself. Then again, Gakupo wasn't sure if he was capable of looking after himself either. In his home his mother has done all the cooking and cleaning. His Dad wouldn't have liked him learning that stuff- he tried to keep him busy with academic study and combat training. What little spare time he did have, Gakupo spent listening to his Dad's old rock music records and trying to mimic their singing style.

He pulled out his phone and went to the Shion University webpage. Next week was Orientation and there was going to be many booths, clubs and events set up in the main courtyard. He wanted to join the Swordfighting Club and also one of the music clubs but he wasn't sure which one. He wasn't fond of acapella, his voice didn't suit the Chorus Club and he couldn't DJ. Maybe he would join the Classic Rock club? But that seemed more about appreciating music than playing it. Perhaps he could find a band on campus to join. He recalled that Kaito was majoring in Music too. He wondered what instruments Kaito played. Then he saw a notice on the webpage- 'Swap Meet during Orientation. Find Us in the SouthWest Food Hall.'

'Hey there's going to be a Swap Meet during Orientation Week' Gakupo called out to Kaito while opening the bathroom door. 'You can sell the clothes you don't want there.'

'Eh… I'd rather donate these clothes to a Group Home or something' Kaito said as he morosely shoved a brown vest into a plastic bag.

'What's a Group Home?'

'It's like… a place for kids… who don't have a home that will take them' Kaito said with eyes downcast and cheeks slightly flushed.

'Oh. That's a nice thing to do… I guess.' Admittedly Gakupo didn't know Kaito very well but he seemed to be acting weird. Or weirder compared to his earlier behaviour. He seemed upset. There were a few moments of awkward silence until Gakupo tried to change the topic.

'Why do you have so many clothes anyway?'

'Umm… well…' Kaito stopped sorting through clothes, rested his head against his hand and thought for a moment. 'I think once I started to earn my own money I went a bit crazy with buying things.' He awkwardly laughed before continuing. 'Growing up, my stuff was mostly second hand and there wasn't much of it. So being able to wear a new outfit every day was liberating. But it wasn't just clothes. I bought a lot of instruments too and taught myself to play them. But I stopped when they all got stolen.'

'By who?'

'…People'

 _Well obviously_ , thought Gakupo. But something about Kaito's tone of voice made him not want to push the topic. He had gotten gloomy again.

'Y'know' said Gakupo. 'Don't feel you have to throw away too many clothes. I didn't bring many with me so I'm sure we could find a place for yours. You could hang them in the shower when no one's using it.' Gakupo hoped this would cheer Kaito up.

'Thanks!' Kaito chirped. He looked up at Gakupo, smiling and eyes sparkling.

 _Wow_ , thought Gakupo, _When his eyes sparkle like that they look just like sapphires._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was Orientation Week and Shion University was covered in booths and exhibits. Students both new and old swarmed the paths towards the main courtyard. A man stood at the entrance to the courtyard, handing out Bibles. A girl with a clipboard asked passerbys to sign her petition. Loud music blared from the centre of the courtyard, where a stage and large speakers were set up. Crowds gathered around a fenced arena to watch the tricks pulled off by the Pyromaniacs Club.

Initially Kaito was overwhelmed; there was so much to look at. But he quickly noticed that 90% of the booths were dull, white boxes with only a printed sign indicating what they did. And most clubs didn't interest him- Politics Society, Christian Football, Bronies Society, Cooking Club, Christian Swimming, Muslim Appreciation Society, Indonesian Students Society, Comic Book Club, Christian Fencing…

Kaito was planning on joining the Acapella, Chorus, DJ and Classic Rock clubs but he had no idea how to find them. The university webpage didn't have a map or directions to the clubs (not that it would have helped Kaito if they did- given his difficulty following directions). While he was looking around he came upon a large trailer, with people queued up in front. 'Energezer Cola' was written on the trailer in big yellow letters. Women in low-cut tops stuck their heads out of the trailer window and handed out cans of cola to people in the queue.

Kaito suddenly felt thirsty. Fortunately the queue moved quickly so Kaito soon reached the trailer window.

'Here's your Energezer Cola' said one smiling woman.

'How much is it?' asked Kaito.

'It's free, one of the promotional items for Orientation week.'

'Wow really? Thanks so much!' Kaito left the queue, sipping the cola. He wondered what other promotions were going on for Orientation. Looking around, Kaito saw a green trailer at the other end of the courtyard. When he went there he got two free bags of chips. He also found a booth giving away chocolate biscuits and a person handing out vouchers for half-price juice. He walked to the upper courtyard, hoping to gather more free samples but instead he discovered paradise.

In the centre of the upper courtyard was a white truck, with a humming noise coming from its generator (Kaito thought it was the humming of angels). Written on it in big blue letters was a message:  
'Glacial Ice Creamery. Special: Free Ice Cream Samples for Orientation Week'

* * *

Gakupo was sipping a cola while watching the sword fighting display in the lower courtyard. The leader of the Swordfighting Club was having a friendly match with one of the other members. They weren't bad but Gakupo thought he could show them a thing or too. As he watched Gakupo felt a brush against his shoulder.

'Hey there' said Lily.

Lily was an ideal beauty; she had long blonde hair and a curvy thin frame. She had the brightest, bluest eyes of anyone Gakupo had known- until he met Kaito. She wore a short skirt and a barely-there top. But what Gakupo liked about Lily was her attitude. You could see it in her half-lidded eyes and her curved smile. Lily walked through the world knowing that she was awesome and she was just waiting for everyone else to find out.

'Why don't you get in there are show them a thing or two?' Lily smiled.

'That's the plan' Gakupo smiled back. 'I'm just waiting for the leader to come out so I can sign up for the club.'

'There's a booth over there you can sign up at y'know' Lily replied.

'I know but I don't trust those lower members to know what they're talking about. It would be like my experience with the Classic Rock Club all over again.'

'Hm?'

'Well… I went to sign up for that club but the people over there are just poseurs who have no idea about good music. They just like what is popular. I'm not going to waste my time with them.'

'Well that's typical. Then again it would be hard to know more about music than you.'

'What about you?' Gakupo asked. 'Have you joined any clubs?'

'No… clubs aren't really my "thing". I choose the people I hang out with on an individual basis.'

'Chosen any individuals then?'

'Well there's a lot of cute girls here. And this is the time they start experimenting' Lily winked. 'Ah, university will be so much fun.'

'Well save some for me' Gakupo joked.

'I'll send them to you once I'm done with them. And if I meet any cute guys I'll send them your way too.'

'GAKUPO. I FINALLY FOUND YOU!' yelled Kaito, as he ran out of the crowd towards Gakupo.

'…Although it looks like cute guys can find you' Lily snarked.

Kaito ran up and grabbed Gakupo's arm. Kaito's eyes were large and his pupils were dilated.

 _Great,_ thought Gakupo, _First week of semester and he's already on drugs._

Gakupo tried to pull his arm away but found that Kaito had a surprisingly strong grip. He did know a move that could break him free but it would end with Kaito on the ground and he wasn't so annoying that he wanted to hurt him… yet.

'GAKUPO YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME!'

'What? Why?' said Gakupo. 'I'm trying to join the Swordfighting Club. And I'm hanging out with my friend, Lily.'

'BRING HER TOO, I NEED YOU BOTH!' Kaito grabbed Lily's arm as well as dragged the two of them to the upper courtyard.

He brought them to an ice cream truck that was giving out free samples.

'SEE? YOU GO GET ME ICECREAM!'

'Why don't you get it yourself?' Gakupo said, annoyed.

'I DID. THEN I GOT SOME MORE. AND SOME MORE. AND SOME MORE. BUT NOW THEY RECOGNISE ME AND WON'T LET ME HAVE MORE. SO YOU GO GET MORE'

'Why do you need so much ice cream?'

Kaito blinked a few times and looked at Gakupo as though he was some alien object he didn't recognise.

'W-what kind of question is that?'

'It's a legitimate question! You don't need that much ice cream.'

'YES I DO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!' Kaito wailed and fell to his knees. People around were starting to stare at the three of them.

'Let's just go get the ice cream' Lily said, pulling Gakupo over to the ice cream queue.

'Gakupo, who is that?' Lily asked as they lined up.

'That's my roommate' Gakupo sighed.

'Oh wow, so you got one of the psycho ones huh? Sounds like a fun time.'

'It's not fun. He's annoying.'

'I would love a psycho roommate! My roommate, Mizki, is so uptight. She's like "This is mine and you can't touch it." I'm afraid one day I'll go back to the unit to find her drawing a line across it. Plus at least your roommate is cute.'

'I hadn't noticed' Gakupo lied.

'Sure… Well he seems to like you. There could be something there.'

'Hah! NO!' Gakupo yelled. 'Yeah, I like girls.'

'But you've been with a guy once before right? The French maid?'

'Yeah but that was just one time.'

'And you're attracted to some guys too right?'

'Ok yes. But not Kaito. He's not my type. I don't go for the crazy ones.'

'Well you can say you don't go for the crazy one' Lily said 'But I've met many of your past girlfriends and I know you've certainly dated a lot of crazy ones.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Is it cheaper to buy a half-chicken and eat it for one night or a whole chicken and eat it for two nights?'

'I don't want to eat chicken two nights in a row.'

'Yes but if it's cheaper we could freeze the chicken.'

Kaito was walking through the supermarket, examining the price tags of food items and doing calculations on his phone. Behind him Gakupo was pushing an empty shopping trolley.

'Please Kaito we've been here for twenty minutes! Let's just grab some food and go!'

'But we need to feed ourselves for a fortnight! And in between my job at the general store and your job at the record store, minus our rent…' Kaito began typing more calculations into his phone.

'It's fine. If we run out of money we'll just ask our parents to send us more' Gakupo said.

'Uhh I can't get money from my parents' Kaito said.

'Ok well, you can starve then.'

'Gakupo that's not fair! We live together, we have to share food!'

'Whatever' Gakupo sighed. 'Just pick up twenty-eight microwave meals and let's get out of here.'

'Eww, that's gross. Besides do you realise how expensive those meals are?' Kaito asked.

'So what? Are you going to cook then?' Gakupo laughed.

'Sometimes' Kaito replied. 'Wait, you don't know how?'

'You do?'

'Yes! Wow, how do you not know how to cook, Gakupo?'

'Guys don't cook. That's a housewife thing' Gakupo replied.

'Wow, seriously Gakupo? I cook all the time. It's necessary to live!'

'You can be my housewife then' Gakupo teased.

'Wha-what?' Kaito stammered and then scowled. 'Fine. At least you won't leave me to starve if I'm the one cooking' Kaito said. He then picked up a tub of coleslaw. 'Do you think it's cheaper to buy coleslaw or make it myself?'

 _I am in Hell,_ Gakupo thought as he groaned.

'Well since you're cooking, you can decide on what food to buy' Gakupo said. 'I'm going to go buy the things I need.'

Gakupo walked to the bathroom aisle, searching for his special brand of shampoo and conditioner. It took him about five minutes to find it but then he spent another five minutes deciding whether he wanted it apple or strawberry scented. After deciding on strawberry he calculated that he would need about six bottles of each to last him for the month.

Gakupo tried to walk away with six bottles tucked under each arm but they slipped and crashed onto the floor. He tried two bottles in his hands/five under each arm, then he tried two in his hands/four under each arm/one under his chin/one between his knees, but each time the bottles fell on the floor. So Gakupo went and grabbed a shopping basket to carry new bottles he grabbed from the shelf and left the aisle, leaving a pile of the dropped shampoo bottles on the floor.

He found Kaito in the freezer aisle, drooling at a cooler of ice cream.

'Ok so I'm getting a small tub of vanilla, a large tub of chocolate, a medium tub of honeycomb but what flavour should the popsicles be?'

'Kaito!' Gakupo growled, looking into the shopping cart, 'You've barely bought anything since I last saw you! Don't tell me you've spent the last 15 minutes choosing what ice cream to buy? That's so stupid!'

'Well what have you been doing the past 15 minutes?!' Kaito asked.

'Important things!'

* * *

'PON PON WAY WAY WAY! PON PON WAY PON WAY PON WAY! WAY PON WAY WAY WAY. WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY!'

'What is that noise…' Gakupo groaned, rolling over and covering his ears with his pillow.

'Oh it's my alarm' said Kaito. 'We have to get up Gakupo.' Kaito nudged Gakupo's shoulder.

'Leave me alone.'

'Get up, we have class.'

'Maybe you do but I don't…' Gakupo groggily replied.

'Yeah you do!' Kaito said, nudging Gakupo again. 'We have the same classes this semester. Class starts at 10, now get up!'

'Piss off!'

Kaito sighed. He grabbed his phone and turned the volume up to maximum. He played a song.

'PON PON WAY WAY WAY! PON PON WAY PON WAY PON WAY! WAY PON WAY WAY WAY. WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY!'

'AGGRRH, KAITO!' Gakupo sat up and grabbed the phone, angrily shutting the music off.

'I'm making toast, do you want some?' Kaito asked sweetly, flashing a cheeky smile at Gakupo.

'Y'know if I kill you I could have this unit to myself.'

'Yeah but then you'd have no one to cook for you' Kaito replied.

'Welcome to Academic Cultures. I am Lola and I'll be your teacher for this subject. For everyone here it is your first semester at Shion University, am I right?'

'Actually..'

A student sitting at the front of the class, a brunette guy wearing glasses and a black suit, raised his hand.

'This is my second year. I'm doing a double degree in Music/Education so I did my Education base units in the first year.'

'Ahh interesting. You'll be more advanced than the other students in this class then. A piece of advice. There is a mandatory group project this semester. It is designed to introduce you to the standards of work expected in university. For those students with poor writing skills, you would do well to get in a group with this student here. Now I need to call the class role for attendance.'

'Aaranson Alex' 'here' 'Clarke Regulus' 'here' 'Ericson Daniel' 'here'

…

'Hiyama Kiyoteru'

'Here' replied the brunette guy.

…

'Kaito? Just Kaito?' called the teacher.

'Here' called a distant voice. 'Please wait, I'm here!'

Kaito and Gakupo ran through the door, both out of breath.

'You made us late, Gakupo! I told you to hurry up!'

'You didn't have to wait for me!'

'Yes I did, otherwise I would have gotten lost!'

'Which one of you is Kaito?' Lola asked.

'Me' replied the blunette. 'The only seats left are at the front, come on Gakupo' Kaito said, taking a seat next to Kiyoteru.

'Kamui Gakupo'

'Here' replied the purple head.

'Of course' Lola said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

'Hey so did we miss anything?' Kaito asked Kiyoteru.

'Oh she just spoke about forming groups for the upcoming project.'

'Can we form a group?' Kaito asked.

'Uhh well…'

'I swear I'm not usually this disorganised. Being late was my roommate's fault.'

'Well ok then' Kiyoteru said.

'Can Gakupo join our group too?'

'Isn't he your roommate?'

'Yeah, so?'

Kiyoteru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, above his glasses.

'Oh looks like everyone's gotten into groups already' Lola said. 'Now everyone stay in those spots so I remember who goes where.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Hey Lily, my pay for this week just came in. Plus a little bonus from my parents. Let's go drink it up!'

Gakupo was in high spirits as he walked home that evening. It was an unusually hot springtime and as Gakupo walked through the campus he began to feel quite thirsty. He walked into the campus store and to buy a drink but when he opened his wallet Gakupo saw that he only had a pile of small change and the large bills he had withdrawn from the ATM earlier.

The store's EFTPOS was down and the cashier refused to take both the large bills and the mountain of coins so Gakupo went to a vending machine. Unfortunately he found himself a few coins short. _I should have gotten smaller notes out._

As Gakupo walked to the nearest ATM, his throat began to feel quite hot and scratchy. The ATM had run out of the smallest notes but Gakupo was able to get modest notes he thought the cashier would accept. Yet when he returned to the store he found it had closed for the evening.

At this point it was closer for Gakupo to walk back to his unit than to another store. Dejectedly, he made his way home, the sun beating down on him. He was tired and his long hair stuck against the back of his neck. His throat burned and he couldn't go on any longer.

Gakupo walked to the cool grass on the side of the footpath and plopped himself down. The heat was intense but while laying down and closing his eyes he could block it out and drift away into dreams.

* * *

'Why are you sleeping outside?'

Kaito was coming home from work that night when he saw his roommate, Gakupo, curled up under a streetlight by the side of the footpath. So he figured he should check whether he was alive or not.

'Eh, what?'

Gakupo sat up bleary eyed and squinting as if trying to make out who was talking to him.

'Oh, hello Kaito' he rasped. It sounded like he had a sore throat.

'Do you just fall asleep wherever? You're so weird!'

'It was hot. I was thirsty. And the universe was conspiring against me to make sure I stayed that way. Sue me.'

'Ah, I can help!' Kaito said and he dug around in his coat pockets looking for his flask. Usually he kept chocolate milk in it but with the hot weather he had switched it out for cordial.

'Here' he said, passing the flask to Gakupo.

Gakupo's eyes lit up with gratitude and Kaito swear he saw tears. Gakupo gulped the liquid down but did it too fast, causing him to cough up the liquid that had gone down the wrong hole.

Kaito knelt beside him and patted him on the back, trying to help. After he stopped coughing, Gakupo turned around with a wide smile.

'Ah thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along. You're like the St Bernard bringing brandy to lost mountaineers. In fact I'm going to call you Bernard.'

'Um no' Kaito replied. 'My name is Kaito and I'd prefer if you didn't call me anything else.'

'Ok KiKai' Gakupo said while winking.

'No seriously. Just call me Kaito.'

'Ok K-dog'

'Kaito'

'Kazzle-man'

'Kaito!'

'K-Meister!'

'My name is Kaito idiot!' he yelled, grabbing Gakupo by the shoulders and shaking him. 'Kait-O!'

'Oh did you want a hug?' Gakupo teased, pulling Kaito down with him.

'Ahh! Let go of me idiot!' Kaito said, trying to stand up.

'You're cute when you pout.'

Kaito flinched and turned bright red. For a moment or two he was speechless. Then he pushed himself away from Gakupo, fingernails scratching his chest in the process.

'Weirdo!' he screamed as he stomped down the path to their unit. He only traveled 10 metres or so when he turned around and stamped his foot, glaring at Gakupo.

'Well are you coming? Or are you just going to sleep outside all night?'

Gakupo grinned as he stood up and dutifully trotted after Kaito.

* * *

'I think I've found enough sources for the assignment now' Kaito said to Kiyoteru.

'Great, so this shouldn't take us too long providing Gakupo does his part. How is he going with that anyway?'

Kaito sighed. 'Everytime I ask he just tells me not to worry but I'm scared that he hasn't started yet.'

'It's due next week!'

Kaito had met Kiyoteru in the university food court to discuss the group project over lunch. Gakupo was invited too but he brushed Kaito off, saying he had 'better things to do'.

'Some of my research overlaps with Gakupo's part so I could write some of it.'

'No that's no good' Kiyoteru replied. 'Then your own part would suffer. We all just need to sit down together and talk through the project. Gakupo can't avoid this forever.'

'What can't I avoid?' Gakupo walked towards their table, sipping on a large smoothie.

'Gakupo!' Kiyoteru exclaimed, 'How much work have you done on the project?'

'Haven't started yet' Gakupo said and took a sip of his smoothie.

'...th-that's a joke right?'

'Nope' Gakupo replied and then took another sip.

'You know it's due next week, right?!'

'That's plenty of time.'

'That's not fair Gakupo!' Kaito whined. 'Kiyoteru and I have already finished our research!'

'Wow you guys are nerds.'

'It's called being a responsible adult' Kiyoteru said.

'That is such a nerd thing to say. I haven't started yet because I have a LIFE. You're missing out. DJ VY2 is playing at the bar tonight. You guys should come along.'

'No' Kiyoteru snapped . 'You either help us with this project tonight or we tell the teacher that you aren't contributing and you'll get zero.'

'Seriously? Ok, how about you guys come clubbing with me tonight and I promise I'll help you with this stupid report tomorrow.'

Kaito and Kiyoteru exchanged glances. Kaito knew what Kiyoteru was thinking; this could be the only chance they have to get Gakupo to work on the project until the night before it's due.

'You guys checking each other out or what?'

'Are you serious about this?' Kiyoteru asked.

'Well it's not like I want to fail the subject!'

'Alright fine. But if you don't show up tomorrow they'll be Hell to pay. I know where you live!'

'Oh I'm so scared' Gakupo snarked. 'Seriously though you guys are gonna kill me if you go out dressed like that. Wear something nice tonight ok?'

He narrowed his eyes at Kaito's white coat and Kiyoteru's black suit so as to emphasise his message.

'Hey!' Kaito said. 'What's wrong with what we're wearing!'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gakupo ran a brush through his long hair. It was the last step to get ready before going to the bar with Kaito and Kiyoteru. He had dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket, with a white tank shirt underneath. Gakupo heard the doorbell buzz and he opened it to let Kiyoteru in.

Gakupo wouldn't have guessed that the bespectacled nerd could look so hot. A low cut collared shirt showed off muscles that Gakupo was surprised Kiyoteru had. Kiyoteru's glasses were gone and his normally neat hair was ruffled. He wore a long red coat that gave him a sharp and cool appearance.

'Wow, Kiyoteru! Who knew you could look like that?! Why don't you dress like that all the time?'

'It's hardly appropriate dress for university' Kiyoteru said as he walked into the unit. 'Besides I prefer my glasses, contacts irritate my eyes if I wear them too often. Where is Kaito, anyway?'

'He's still getting ready in the bathroom. He should be done soon, he's been in there for like an hour.'

Gakupo banged on the bathroom door.

'Hurry up Kaito! Kiyoteru is here!'

'Just give me a bit more time' Kaito called from inside the bathroom.

Gakupo rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen.

'You want a drink or something while we're waiting for Princess to be ready?'

'A coffee would be great, thanks' said Kiyoteru.

'Really? Cos we have booze here.'

'Just coffee please' Kiyoteru sighed.

'Ok whatever but I'm getting started early' Gakupo said, pulling a beer from the fridge. When Kiyoteru's coffee was ready they sat down together on the bed rolls, waiting for Kaito.

'Ok, I'm ready!'

First thing Gakupo noticed was Kaito's eyes. Kaito had applied some sort of eyeliner or mascara which made his already radiant eyes stick out in a shock of blue. His blue hair was stylishly messed up, spiking out down his head and a loose mess of bangs stuck out in the centre of his forehead. Kaito's clothes were made of a shimmering black fabric that clung to his skin, showing off his slim body and curved hips. The shirt had a deep v neck, which like Kiyoteru, showed off a surprising amount of muscle. Around his neck, Kaito wore a black collar and it drew Gakupo's attention to how smooth and white his neck was.

Between Kaito and Kiyoteru, Gakupo was starting to feel uncomfortable. Not only did he feel underdressed but he also couldn't stop staring at the two of them. Gakupo had only felt attraction to guys a few times in his life and now he had two of those times at once.

'Wow Kiyoteru, you look great!' Kaito said.

'What about me?' Gakupo asked.

'You look good too I guess. You don't seem to have put much effort in.'

'Well sorry if I didn't want to spend hours in the bathroom doing my makeup!'

'I didn't spend hours I spent AN hour. And I had a shower, styled my hair and got dressed in that time too, I didn't just put on makeup the whole time!'

'Can we leave now?' Kiyoteru asked. 'Since we're all ready now?'

'Fine, I was ready to leave ten minutes ago' Gakupo said and walked out the door. He turned and watched the two bishounen follow him outside.

 _This will be an interesting night,_ Gakupo thought.

* * *

The loud bass line of the music was audible from the parking lot. Stepping inside the dimly lit bar, a crowd of people could be seen surging in front of a stage. There a pink-haired guy was mixing music on a turntable and laptop.

'That's VY2' said Gakupo. 'He's a cool new DJ that hosts a show for the university radio. But he also plays gigs like this. I bet a bunch of people from our university are here.'

'I know him' said Kaito. 'He's a real douche.'

'Woah! Explain the story there, please!'

'Well he leads the DJ club on campus. I'm a member but he refuses to talk to new members at all. I said hello to him and he just ignored me. During meet-ups he goes into a private meeting with the admins, not hanging with the rest of the club.'

'Maybe he's busy' Kiyoteru suggested.

'Yeah but if he leads the club you'd think he'd at least talk to the other members once in awhile. But instead he just looks down on everyone.'

'Ok enough about that' Gakupo said. 'We came here to party and I see some people I would really like to party with.'

Gakupo pointed to pair of girls standing by the opposite wall. They were both tall and curvy with large busts that were shown off by the low-cut of their dresses. One had short brown hair and wore a scarlet dress that frilled out around the thighs. The other had long pink hair that stretched down her back. She wore a red traditional Japanese coat over a frilly purple skirt. The coat hung low on her shoulders., revealing a tattoo reading 03 on her left breast.

'Oh!' exclaimed Kaito.

'Getting excited huh? Well since you're looking so handsome tonight, how about you go talk to them?' Gakupo laughed, nudging Kaito.

Kaito shrugged. 'Ok'

Before Gakupo could even say 'I was joking!', Kaito had walked over to the two girls. They smiled and waved as they saw him approach.

Gakupo couldn't hear what they were saying but he could see them smiling and laughing. The girls opened their arms and they both hugged Kaito.

'No way!'

How could Kaito just walk up to them and be that friendly right away?

 _I mean he looks hot, but he can't be THAT attractive, can he? I have to go see what's going on._

Gakupo walked up and stood besides Kaito, staring at him, hoping to be introduced.

'Who's this?' asked the pink haired girl and she smiled at Gakupo. She was incredibly hot, with a cheeky smile that spread from her eyes to her lips.

'This is Gakupo, my roommate. Gakupo, this is Meiko and Luka.'

'So you got stuck with Kaito huh?' Said Luka, the pink haired girl.

'Poor you. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy' said Meiko, the brunette.

'Hey! You guys you've never lived with me, you wouldn't know!' Kaito complained.

'I know you're a big crybaby' Meiko said. 'I wouldn't want to deal with that 24/7'

Gakupo laughed. 'So how do you guys know each other?'

'He went to our high school for like a year before being expelled' Luka said. 'We kept in touch afterwards though.'

'Kaito was expelled from high school!?' Gakupo laughed in disbelief.

Kaito's face darkened and he looked away.

Meiko scowled and elbowed Luka on the ribs.

'Uh well… enough about Kaito, tell me about you!' Luka said, brushing Gakupo's arm.

'Ugh I can't deal with any more of this until I get another drink' Meiko said. 'Gakupo be a gentleman and go get me a beer.'

'Oh I'll go with you' Luka giggled. 'So you know what to get.'

'I can go with him' Kaito said. 'I know what Meiko drinks.'

'No you're not going with him blockhead. Luka is. You need to go get your awkward brunette friend before moss starts growing on him.'

Meiko pointed to the opposite side of the room where Kiyoteru was standing very still in the middle of a crowd of people, looking very nervous and out of place.

'Come on, Gakupo' Luka said. 'You can tell me all about yourself while we're grabbing the drinks.' Luka grabbed Gakupo tightly by the arm and lead him over to the bar, leaning close against him as she did so.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'So what is this assignment about again?' Gakupo asked.

Gakupo, Kaito and Kiyoteru sat on the floor of unit 20E, their laptops resting on their legs. Kaito and Kiyoteru were attempting to finish the assignment while Gakupo was making things difficult.

'Essentially it's an assignment about the academic process. We have to explain what the academic culture is like- it's values, it's style, it's expectations' Kiyoteru explained.

'I don't understand.'

'We're just explaining how to write an essay and why we have to reference things' Kaito said.

'That's it? Then we don't really have to research much right?'

'No' Kiyoteru said. 'We need to find sources that explain why a professional tone and proper referencing is important.'

'Do we need a reference list?'

Kaito and Kiyoteru both face palmed.

'Look' Kaito said, passing his laptop to Gakupo. 'Here's a bunch of sources I found but didn't end up using in my part. These will get you started.'

'Ok but I need to listen to music while I work.'

'Oh I'll put some of my stuff on' Kaito said.

'NO! I have heard your music and I am not listening to that! Can you believe this guy listens to bubbly idol pop?' Gakupo asked Kiyoteru.

'What's wrong with that?' Kiyoteru asked.

Gakupo sighed. 'I'll just bring up the student radio station. It's actually pretty good.'

Gakupo brought up the stream of the student radio in his browser.

'... And that song was a remix of Bad Apple by Alstroemeria Records. That's the last song of the show so with that it's: Wil! Yuu! And Kyo! Signing out! Tune in next time for another session of the Zola Project!'

'Oh I know those guys' Kaito said. 'I haven't spoken to them much, they're part of Yuma's crew.'

'Yuma? Who's that?' Kiyoteru asked.

'Hello Shion University!' boomed a voice from the computer. 'I am DJ VY2 here for the coolest radio show on the nation. None of that frivolous J-Pop here, just real music. Up first, Unhappy Refrain by wowaka!

'That's Yuma' Kaito said. 'He's the DJ from last night. He's such a hipster douchebag.'

'You're just jealous that they haven't let you DJ the student radio yet' Gakupo said 'VY2 was amazing last night. He has such amazing taste in music that you can't even appreciate.'

'Wow, fangirl much? Why don't you just ask him out?' Kaito said.

'Because I'm already dating Luka' Gakupo said, sticking his tongue out.

'What! You only met her last night!' Kaito exclaimed.

'Yeah well she practically threw herself at me so I figured, why not? Are you jealous?'

'No, Luka and I are just friends now.'

'Wait, you mean you two used to date? Are you okay with me dating her?'

'It's fine' Kaito said. 'We didn't actually date, more like… fucked.'

'Why did you stop? Are you bad in bed?'

'No! We stopped because I changed schools.'

'You mean because you got expelled.'

'You were expelled!' Kiyoteru exclaimed.

'Yeah, turns out dear Kaito was a teenage delinquent' Gakupo said.

Kaito grew quite flustered, his face red and eyes wide.

'It's not what you think! I didn't do anything bad. … Ok I did but it's not something the school should have cared about. It was just a series of bad incidents in a short period of time.'

'Nu uh, you're not getting off that easily' Gakupo said. 'We need details.'

'I don't have to tell you anything.'

'Of course you do! Look at poor Kiyoteru. He's scared witless, wondering what kind of ruffian he's got mixed in with.'

'Hey, I am not!' protested Kiyoteru.

'And I'm living with you! Who knows what's going to happen to me?'

'Fine!' Kaito said. 'The first incident was that I was caught… having sex with Luka in the school's supply closet.'

Gakupo burst out laughing. 'Kaito, I never knew you were so kinky! What was the second incident?'

'I got into a fight.'

'With who?'

'...with Meiko'.'

'What?!'

'Well it wasn't really a fight, well it was but I wasn't participating. She smashed a bottle over my head. But the school had a zero tolerance policy for violence where everyone involved got punished.'

'What did you do to piss Meiko off?'

'...I was dating her at the time.'

'Wow Kaito! You're a real player!'

'It was wrong. I didn't mean to…' Kaito said.

'How could you not mean to? What, you just fell into the supply closet with Luka?'

'No, but it wasn't like I wanted to…'

'She forced herself on you?!' Kiyoteru asked.

'No, no, no, nothing like that!' Kaito, hastily said.

'Then stop making excuses, playa' Gakupo teased. 'So you got expelled for having sex and getting a bottle smashed over your head?'

'Well…' Kaito go quiet and looked away. 'There was… another incident. I…' Kaito took a deep breath. 'Well, they caught me on the school rooftop. We weren't supposed to be up there so, it was three strikes and I was expelled.'

'Bet your parents were pissed' Gakupo said.

'Mmm…' Kaito looked at the floor and pulled at a loose thread on the bedroll. His eyes were glassy and he was biting his lip.

 _Is he about to cry?_ Gakupo thought.

'Maybe we should stop talking about this.' Kiyoteru said.

'And here I thought you were innocent and cute.' Gakupo teased, trying to lighten the mood.

'I'm not cute!' Kaito said, indignantly.

'You're totally cute. Right Kiyo?'

'You're kinda cute' Kiyoteru admitted.

* * *

'I feel like I haven't spoken to you in AGES!' Gakupo said.

'Well yeah, not since you blowing me off the other night' Lily replied.

Early one Saturday morning, Gakupo and Kaito were woken by a knock on the door. They opened it to see Lily standing outside.

'I thought I should visit you before you forget what I look like' Lily had said. 'Eww, this place smells like boys.'

'When did I blow you off?' Gakupo asked.

'You said we were going to drink up the money your parents gave you but you never called me back!'

'Oh, yeah. I got inconvenienced.'

'Is that the night you fell asleep on the grass?' Kaito asked.

'Heheh yeah.'

'I found this idiot sleeping outside because he was too thirsty to move' Kaito told Lily.

'Didn't you say you were leaving?' Lily asked Kaito.

'Yeah I'm gonna meet Kiyoteru at the library.'

'Like I care.' Lily replied.

'The library? Really?' Gakupo laughed. 'I should have known that's where you hold your nerd meetings.'

'I didn't think you knew what a library was' Kaito teased.

'Of course I do. It's what I hear you call out in your sleep each night.'

'Are you two going to make out now?' Lily said, rolling her eyes.

'Ha! He wishes!' Kaito said.

'Aww you know you love me' Gakupo teased.

'W-what! No way!' Kaito sputtered.

'I'm joking' Gakupo said.

'...I know. I'm joking too. Anyway I'm leaving.' Kaito left the unit.

'Finally!' Lily said. 'I thought he would never leave!'

'Aww Kaito's not that bad' Gakupo said. 'You liked him the first time you met him.'

'Yeah! Cos he was crazy high off of ice cream. Now he's just annoying. He kept butting into our conversation and just could not take the hint that I didn't want him here. You used to say he was annoying too!'

'He's real sweet once you get to know him' Gakupo said.

'Please tell me you're not dating him!'

'No, no, no. I'm dating Luka I told you that.'

'Well he clearly has feelings for you. He's so Tsundere that it hurts.'

'No… I don't think he is. Anyway can we stop talking about Kaito?'

'I never wanted to talk about him in the first place' Lily said, flipping her hair. 'Tell me about Luka then. How hot is she?'

'Hot enough that I'm worried you'd try to steal her away if I introduced you to her.'

'Oh come on, Gakupo. That only happened once!'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was nearing the mid-semester break and Gakupo was enjoying a day off as all his assessments had been finished until after the break. Kaito was at work so Gakupo turned the TV volume up high and started playing his Playstation. He was facing a hoard of zombies but Gakupo wasn't afraid; he sliced through them with his katana- no zombie avoiding his blade. Then he heard a noise behind him.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'

Gakupo dropped the controller in shock. A zombie jumped on Gakupo and dwindled his health to zero. GAME OVER.

Gakupo turned around to see an angry Kaito glaring at him.

'Why are you playing video games while the unit is still a mess? We have an inspection tomorrow!'

'Well what do you want me to do about it?'

'Clean it up!'

'I don't clean. That's your job.' Gakupo said.

*thwack* Kaito smacked Gakupo across the back of the head.

'Ow, Lily's right: you are so Tsundere.'

'I am not, idiot! I'm just tired of doing all the work around here! Look I'll make it easy on you. You can clean the main room and I'll clean the bathroom. Then we can clean the kitchen together. Ok?'

'Yes ma'am!'

*thwack*

Gakupo stared at the room for five minutes, wondering what to do. He honestly had no idea how to clean. He supposed he should make the beds so he did. Then he figured he should throw out the old food packaging on the floor. Next he picked up the dirty clothes and put them in the hamper.

 _Now what do I do?_

Gakupo walked into the bathroom to see Kaito bent over scrubbing the floor. He was wearing skinny jeans and Gakupo stood there for some time admiring the view in front of him.

Kaito turned around and recoiled in shock when he saw Gakupo standing there.

'What are you doing?'

'Just checking you out.'

Kaito blushed and scowled.

'Well don't do that!'

'Actually I think I'm done cleaning.'

'Did you vacuum?'

'No. How do I do that?'

'Sigh. You turn the machine on. You move it across the carpet. When the carpet is no longer dirty you turn the machine off.'

'Wow. You're lucky you're hot otherwise I don't know how I could stand living with you.'

Kaito hissed as Gakupo left the room, smiling. He loved teasing Kaito.

Gakupo didn't know how to tell whether the floor was clean or not so he just ran the vacuum over the floor a lot, hoping he was doing it right. When he was finished, Kaito came out of the bathroom with a plastic bag.

'Gakupo come look at this please.' Kaito opened the bag so Gakupo could look inside. The bottom of the bag was filled with purple hair.

'This is all hair I had to clean out of the sink and shower. I realise long hair sheds more but would it kill you to clean up after yourself?'

'How do you know it's my hair?' Gakupo asked.

'Ugrgh! You're so annoying!'

'So are you.'

'Well… I…uh... Ugrgrgrgrh!' Kaito began stomping away. Gakupo pulled him back, into a hug, Kaito's back leaning against Gakupo's chest.

'Lemme go!' Kaito yelled, his face turning red.

'C'mon where's that dere side I know you have? Do you need icecream to bring it out?'

'Icecream?' Kaito's eyes began to gleam.

'Yeah, I'm done vacuuming so how about I go get us some lunch, and I'll get you icecream?'

'Yes please' Kaito said, his scolding voice now turned sweet and childish.

'But you only get icecream if you clean the kitchen really well though so do a good job k?'

'Ok!' Kaito chirped and skipped to the kitchen.

 _He is so easy to manipulate_ thought Gakupo.

* * *

Kaito was grumpy. He had been left to clean the unit by himself. Gakupo didn't even clean the main room properly- he hadn't moved any of the furniture to vacuum. And worst of all he had said he would go get icecream but an hour later he still hadn't come back! It was unforgivable! Kaito felt like throwing Gakupo's bedroll in the dirt but he knew that would just bring more dirt into the unit. Then the front door opened and Gakupo came in.

'Where have you been?'

'I stopped to get a drink with Lily, ok?'

'The icecream will have melted!'

'No it hasn't. I picked it up afterwards.'

'You left me to clean this place by myself!'

'You said you would take care of it.'

'Well you missed spots while vacuuming!'

'Where?'

'Under the bed rolls!'

'Whoops. Was I supposed to move those?'

'-and you didn't clean under the desk! Why is the floor sticky here? Did you do that?'

'Why do you nag me so much? I don't remember marrying you.'

Kaito's face went pink. 'Idiot! Jerk! Child!' Then Gakupo shoved an icecream in Kaito's shouting mouth. Immediately Kaito's face softened, his eyes glazed over and his focus turned to sucking on the icecream.

'You can take care of the room can't you?' Gakupo asked.

'Mmmn' was all Kaito replied. He picked up a nearby pillow and placed it over the sticky patch of floor.

'No one will ever know' Kaito mumbled through his icecream.

'Was that my pillow!?' Gakupo asked.

'No one will ever know.'

* * *

Gakupo was packing the last of his stuff into his case. He was going back to his parents' house during the mid-semester break. It had only been a few months since he left but he did miss them. Meanwhile, Kaito was going to be staying at the unit during the break.

'Don't you want to go home?' Gakupo had asked.

'Uhh… well I was thinking I could get a temp job during the break. Make some extra cash y'know?'

'Will you get lonely here by yourself?'

'No, I won't be alone. Kiyo will be staying here over the break.'

'What! Are you two dating or something?'

'No! No, no no no. It's just they're renovating the units over in the Extra West section during the break and that's where Kiyo's unit is. But he can't go home during the break as he has work. So I said he could stay here. Is that ok?'

'I guess.'

Actually Gakupo wasn't comfortable but he couldn't explain it. He wondered if there really was something going on between Kaito and Kiyoteru. They did spend a lot of time together and they seemed to get along really well.

 _Well it's not like it's any of my business if they're dating or not_. Gakupo thought. But thinking about it gave him feel a tightness in his stomach and he couldn't figure out why.

'Gakupo!' Kaito called.

'What now?' groaned Gakupo.

Kaito held out a clear plastic container filled with cookies.

'It's a long train ride to your parents' place right? I thought you could eat these if you got hungry.'

'You baked me cookies?' Gakupo asked, smiling.

Kaito turned pink. 'No… I baked myself cookies and I'm sharing them with you.'

Gakupo took the container from Kaito's hands. 'Thanks, that's really nice of you.'

'Have a good time with your family. I'll see you in two weeks.'

'Yeah. And if Kiyoteru tries anything funny, call me. I'll come back here and kick his ass.'

Kaito laughed. 'Thanks for the offer but Kiyoteru wouldn't make a move even if I was begging for it.'

'Hmm'. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling on his stomach, Gakupo picked up his bag and walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'Hello, anyone home?' Gakupo walked into the unit after coming back from mid-semester break. The door was unlocked and the lights were on but he couldn't see anyone. Then out of the darkness of the bathroom came a white figure with his face completely obscured by a red gasmask.

'Wah! Who are you and what have you done with Kaito?!' Gakupo yelled as he drew his katana that he carried on his belt.

'Gakupo it's me' the figure replied as he removed his gasmask.

Even with the gasmask removed, Gakupo strained to see who it was. They had pale hair and red eyes. It wasn't until he saw the sparkle in his smile and eyes that Gakupo recognised him.

'Kaito?! What happened to you?'

'Huh? Oh! They're just contacts' Kaito said, smiling. 'I was doing some temp work for a rock band over the break- their bassist broke his wrist playing rugby and they needed a replacement. But they said I needed to look more intimidating or I couldn't be taken seriously.'

'And the hair- is it real?' Gakupo said, reaching out to touch it.

'Yeah I bleached my hair but it's still kinda blue.'

Kaito happily closed his eyes as Gakupo ran his fingers through his hair. It was soft and fluffy, like a cat's and Gakupo enjoyed the feel of it against his palm.

'Hey if you touch my hair, I get to touch yours.'

'No way!' Gakupo replied.

'C'mon it's only fair.'

'You're still annoying as ever.'

'PLEASE!' Kaito begged.

'Fine' Gakupo grumbled and held out a bit of hair for Kaito to touch.

Kaito delicately reached out to stroke the strand of hair.

'It's so silky!' he said, in awe. 'I've always wanted to touch it!' Kaito giggled in delight.

Normally Gakupo didn't like people touching his hair but seeing Kaito's cute, happy face, he couldn't help but smile back.

'I must admit I did miss you though' Gakupo said, reaching out and ruffling Kaito's hair again.

'I missed you too!' Kaito said, his smile splitting his face open. What once looked scary now looked sweet and adorable.

'The band wasn't wrong. Without the gasmask you're about as 'rock' as an old lady's kitten.'

'Ahahaha stop it Gakupo! What did I ever do without you here to tease me?'

'I imagine you just sat around and moped for two weeks.'

Gakupo ran his hand along the back of Kaito's head, staring into his sparkling, red eyes. Kaito smiled back. _He's so beautiful,_ Gakupo thought.

Suddenly the door opened and Kiyoteru walked in. He stopped in the doorway, looking between Gakupo and Kaito. Gakupo realised how the scene must look to outsiders and took a step back, removing his hand from Kaito's head.

'Am I interrupting something?' Kiyoteru asked.

'Look Kiyo! Gaky's home!' Kaito chirped, completely oblivious.

'Oh are you still staying here Kiyoteru?' Gakupo asked.

'No I just came to return the key.'

'You'll never guess who his roommate is now!' Kaito yelled.

'Ok who is-'

'I shouldn't tell you! You'll probably jizz your pants!'

'Why would I-?'

'He'll have to get a restraining order to stop you harassing him!'

'What are you talking about!'

'My new roommate is Yuma' Kiyoteru answered.

'That douchebag DJ VY2 himself!' Kaito said. 'Yknow, that guy you're in love with.'

Gakupo rolled his eyes. 'Why do you care? Are you jealous, Kaito?'

'Wha-wha no!' Kaito said, turning pink. 'I just don't want him hanging out here. You can move in with Yuma for all I care and Kiyo can live with me!'

There was that uncomfortable feeling in Gakupo's stomach again.

'I don't think we can swap rooms' Kiyoteru said 'Not that I wouldn't want to live with you Kaito but…'

'Guess you two had a good time together huh? Gakupo said bitterly.

'Now who's jealous' Kiyoteru muttered.

'What was that?'

'Nothing! Just talking to myself!'

Gakupo narrowed his eyes at Kiyoteru.

 _He's a lot less innocent than he acts,_ Gakupo thought.

* * *

'I think Hell has frozen over' Gakupo had said. 'I'm finished with the individual project and you're not?'

Kaito could only grumble. He didn't need Gakupo bothering him, he was stressed enough as it was. He had tried to work on the project during break but in between his job and working with the band he had barely any time. Then when he did work on it he misunderstood the question so when he realised his mistake he had to start over from scratch. Also the subject needed to be cleared with the lecturer- who wasn't responding quickly to emails during the break. Now it was the day the project was due and it wasn't even written yet. All Kaito has was a bunch of rough notes from his references, half of which turned out not to be relevant anyway. He wanted to go home and work on it but the project required references from the textbook- which Kaito couldn't afford. And the university library was out of copies. Gakupo had borrowed a copy from a library back home and didn't have it anymore. So on the day the project was due Kaito took a train to a neighbouring university's library to get a copy of the book.

Although annoyed by Gakupo's initial comments, Gakupo had offered to help Kaito finish the project, which Kaito was extremely grateful for. Standing at the platform, waiting for the train, Kaito's stress only grew. There was no way he could finish the project on time. He was going to fail the project which meant he would likely fail the subject and then he'd have to do the subject again, spend another couple thousand on the subject, spend another semester at university. He couldn't do it, why did he think he could? Of course he was going to fail, he would never be able to measure up. Involuntarily, Kaito let out a whimper. Then he felt hands grip his shoulders.

'Hey. Stressing won't do you any good' Gakupo's spoke in a calming voice. 'Just focus on what you can do and try your best. How long do you think it will take you to write the project?'

'Just to write it? Well... it's 2000 words so about four hours.'

'It's 1pm now and and the project is due at 6pm so you've got enough time.'

'But I have to read the textbook and put all my sources in the proper referencing and proofread the project!'

'I'll read the textbook for you. Just tell me what information you need and find and summarise it so you can use it. I've already read the textbook so I'll be able to find things quicker. Also if you give me your sources, I'll turn them into proper referencing for you. This way you can just focus on writing.'

'Oh wow, Gakupo!' Kaito said. 'Thank you so much!' and he hugged him tight, burying his head in his shoulder. Gakupo rubbed Kaito's back comfortingly.

'Don't worry about it. Just don't stress ok? It will be ok.'

* * *

'I can't do this!' Kaito cried and buried his head in his hands. It was too much; too many words, too many theories, too hard. Kaito had to face the facts; he just wasn't capable of doing it. He felt so hopeless, he just started crying. It was shameful for a grown man to cry, especially since Gakupo was in the room but Kaito couldn't help it. 'I can't do it. I can't do it' Kaito sobbed over and over.

Suddenly he was pulled into a hug by Gakupo.

'You CAN do it. You're the smartest guy I know.'

'No I'm not' Kaito replied. 'You're just saying that to make me feel better.'

'I'm not. You're smart and you're hardworking. Look! You've got 800 words already, do that again and you're almost there. You've still got two hours, I know you can do this. It may not be the best essay ever but hey, neither was mine. I saw your work on the project. Your worst work is probably equal to my best. I believe in you.'

Kaito looked up at Gakupo, rubbing his eyes.

'I'm sorry' he said.

'What for?' Gakupo asked.

'For being so dramatic.'

'No worries Kaito. It's just who you are. Now get to finishing that project.'

'Yes!' Kaito turned around and resumed typing.

* * *

'There! Done!' Kaito said as he stretched his arms and back.

'You've submitted it?' Gakupo asked.

'Yeah? Just uploaded the file now. I don't think it's very good but it should be enough to pass. Gakupo… Thank you so much.'

Kaito stood up and hugged Gakupo.

'Seriously. I wouldn't have gotten it done without your help. You wasted your time to help me and I don't know why.'

'It's not a waste of time to help you' Gakupo said. 'You needed help and I was able to. It's pretty simple.'

'You're a great guy Gakupo. I promise I'll find a way to make it up to you.'

'You don't need to. You already help me out every day by cooking and cleaning. I know I act like a shithead but I do appreciate what you do around here. That said I'll let you off the hook for cooking tonight. You're probably pretty tired, let's order some pizza.'

Kaito blushed and looked up to Gakupo, eyes sparkling and with the widest smile.

 _I will find a way to make it up to you Gakupo,_ Kaito thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Ohhhhh, I don't know what to get him!' Kaito whined. He was out shopping with Kiyoteru. Ever since he helped out with the individual project, Kaito had been looking for a way to make it up to Gakupo. So when he heard that Gakupo's birthday was coming up soon, Kaito knew he had to get him a spectacular present. Problem was: he didn't know what.

'Well what does Gakupo like?' Kiyoteru asked.

'He likes his hair. Maybe I could get him a brush?'

'I'm sure he already has one of those.' Kiyoteru said dryly.

'What about a new sword?'

'Is there anything wrong with his current sword?'

'No….'

'Then he's probably fine.' Kiyoteru said. 'Think about who Gakupo is. What's something he would appreciate?'

'Hmm' Kaito crossed his arms and thought for awhile. 'He likes classic rock records but we don't have a record player in the unit… That's it! I'll get him a record player!'

'Wouldn't that be expensive?' Kiyoteru asked, concerned.

'Uhh well maybe. I'm sure I can find a cheap one' Kaito said.

After looking it up on their phones, they found a music shop selling record players nearby.

'One of these small ones would be great for him!' Kaito said excitedly, looking at the shelf of record players.

'These are way too pricy!' Kiyoteru said.

'Yeah… ok' Kaito said. 'Let's find something cheaper. Excuse me' he said to the clerk at the counter. 'What's the cheapest record player you have?'

'Uhh, oh, well we have this budget option here' the clerk said, gesturing to a simple player in the corner.

'That's still way too high Kaito' Kiyoteru said. 'C'mon we'll find him something else'.

Leaving the store, Kaito was struggling. Kiyoteru was right; if he bought that record player he wouldn't have rent for the next two months. But Gakupo had done so much for him. Maybe Kaito could give up something else… Kaito had another bank account. A special one for special purchases only. He put money into it every month and made sure that there was always a few hundred in it. Normally he would rather die than empty that account but this was for Gakupo.

'Maybe you could buy Gakupo some pasta' Kiyoteru suggested.

'No I'm going to get him that record player' Kaito said.

'Kaito! It's too expensive!'

'It's ok Kiyo, I have some money in another account'.

'But! That's still a lot of money though… He's not worth it.'

'Yes he is.'

So Kaito went back to the store about bought the record player, using his special account.

It's ok, Kaito thought. I can do without ice cream for a couple months. I'll do it for Gakupo.

-.-.-.

'C'mon birthday boy, you can't be late to your own party!' Lily said.

'I wouldn't be late if you had told me about this before hand' Gakupo said.

Lily had driven Gakupo to a bar for his birthday party. Gakupo didn't even know she was throwing a party until Lily dragged him out of work.

'I've invited only the best people. It's the exclusive party for the coolest dude!'

Gakupo didn't know how exclusive the party really was considering it was held at a public pub but looking around he did see some of his favourite people at university. Luka was at the bar talking to Meiko as she tossed back a beer. Yohio and Wil from the sword fighting club were laughing in a corner. But what excited Gakupo was when he saw DJ VY2 was sitting a table talking to Kiyoteru. Gakupo was about to walk over there when Luka walked up and kissed him.

'Congratulations birthday boy' she said, winking. 'I have a special present waiting for you tonight.'

'I really tried to seduce her away from you' Lily said. 'But she claims she's happy how things are.'

Lily made an exaggerated shrug. 'Oh well, guess there's no accounting for taste' she said, elbowing Gakupo.

'Free beer for the birthday boy!' Meiko called as she walked over and handed Gakupo a beer.

It wouldn't be the last time. All throughout the night people were walking up and handing Gakupo beers. He was always surrounded by so many people, it was about an hour and a half before he could struggle away from the crowd towards the table where VY2 and Kiyoteru were still sitting.

Kiyoteru looked up as Gakupo approached and for a second it looked like he glared at Gakupo but then he smiled and said 'happy birthday!'

'Thanks Kiyo' Gakupo said. Then he held out his hand to VY2. 'Hey I'm Gakupo.'

'...Hey, yeah I'm Yuma' He replied boredly as he limply shook Gakupo's hand.

Then he looked away and it was awkwardly silent for a few seconds. Gakupo glanced between the bored Yuma and the unreadable Kiyoteru.

'He hates it when you call him that yknow' Yuma said at last.

'Huh?'

'Kiyoteru hates his name being shortened to Kiyo. I tried it once and he told me never to do it again.'

'Oh… I thought it was ok because Kaito always calls you that' Gakupo said to Kiyoteru.

'Kaito is different' Kiyoteru tersely replied.

'Ok… Well I guess I understand. I hate it when people shorten my name.'

'Kaito calls you Gaky.'

'Kaito is different.'

'Hmph' was all Kiyoteru replied.

'Where is Kaito anyway?' Gakupo asked.

'Get Gakupo up here, it's time to open presents!' Lily shouted from the bar.

Luka grabbed Gakupo by the hand and dragged him to the centre of the room where many presents had been stacked up.

Most of the presents were alcoholic but Gakupo also got chocolate eggplants, socks, a notebook set, a hairbrush, pasta and a plastic sword. Now there was just one present left: a flat square box shape wrapped in blue. It was quite heavy and Gakupo could tell from holding it that it was made of metal. On the top the label read: Happy Birthday Gaky: From Kaito.

Inside the box: a purple case and upon opening the case Gakupo saw a turntable. It was a small, encased record player. Gakupo stared at the present, stunned. He had missed his records and had considered buying a small player before he left home but thought it might be too expensive. Did Kaito really buy this?

Gakupo looked into the crowd, looking for Kaito with grateful eyes but he couldn't see that cute bluehead anywhere.

'Where's Kaito?' Gakupo asked.

'He's not here, so who cares?' Lily said.

'He wasn't invited' Kiyoteru said. 'He asked me to bring that present to you.'

'Lily! Did you forget to invite Kaito?' Gakupo asked.

'I didn't invite him because he's annoying' Lily replied. 'I want to have a fun night with my bestie without some annoying prick interrupting us all the time.'

'Kaito's not a prick!' Gakupo replied angrily, 'he's my friend and I want him here. I have to thank him for the present.' Gakupo headed for the door.

'Hey, where are you going?' Lily asked.

'To see Kaito.'

-.-.-.-

Kaito was startled when Gakupo came through the unit door.

'Oh! Gakupo! I didn't expect you back this early. How was the party?'

'It sucked because you weren't there.'

'Eh? But I wasn't invited?'

'That was Lily's fault. I would have invited you. Kaito… I got your present. How could you have afforded that? I know you don't earn much.'

Kaito turned red and looked away.

'Ahh… no, it's ok Gaky. I had some money saved and it really wasn't much. I mean, you're my friend and…'

 _I_ _care_ _about_ _you_ , Kaito thought. But he knew he couldn't say it. If he said it then he wouldn't be able to ignore it anymore and he had to ignore it. Kaito couldn't let himself care about people anymore; not when they were just going to leave eventually.

Thankfully the moment was broken by the kitchen timer going off.

'Oh I have to take the cake out!' Kaito said.

'Cake?'

'Well you can't have a birthday without cake can you? I didn't know what kind you liked so I just made a simple sponge cake' Kaito said as he pulled the cake from the oven and laid it on the table.

'Sure!' Gakupo said grinning. 'We can eat it together!' and he reached for the cake.

Kaito slapped his hand away.

'Not yet! It still needs to cool!'

Gakupo just laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Gakupo isn't in this chapter so I'll try to update the next chapter sooner so we can get back to the GakuKai fluff._

Music blared from the central courtyard and people were strung about, dancing or drinking. It was the Summer Festival at Shion University and the campus bar was selling cheap beers and wine. DJ VY2 was playing music from a high stage in the centre. Kaito thought it was fitting, that Yuma would place himself above everyone else, given his attitude.

Even in the bar, the music could be heard clearly. As Kaito entered he saw Luka leaning against the counter, looking bored. Kaito tapped her on the shoulder which Luka responded to with a hug.

'Hey, there you are!' Luka said. 'I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, which is weird cos I'm dating your roommate.'

'Yeah, too bad he has to work today' Kaito said. 'How are things going anyway?'

'Great! I think I'm starting to soften him up. He's still trying to take control but he'll learn eventually.'

'Eheheheh.' Kaito laughed awkwardly, remembering his own time with Luka. She had a way of making guys feel powerless. Kaito couldn't imagine Gakupo like that though.

'So where's Meiko?' Kaito asked, changing the subject.

'Oh she's still putting her face on. All the beer washed it off. She's drunk half the bar already. So she left me here by myself. Some friend huh? Well at least the music is good but… it's stopped now?'

And indeed the music that had been blaring only moments ago had stopped. The courtyard was quiet. Then music began playing from the bar's speakers.

'Well at least we won't stand here in silence' Luka said. 'But I wonder why the other music stopped. It was awesome. DJ VY2 is really talented.'

'Not really' Kaito replied.

'What? But his stuff is so good! And I met him the other night at Gakupo's party, he's really cool.'

'No he's not!' Kaito said. 'He just plays stuff no one has heard of and then puts down the stuff that's popular so people will think his stuff is better. He's a stuck-up hipster douche asshole.'

'What's this?' said a voice behind them

Kaito turned around to see Yuma glaring at him.

'So you insult me but I'm the asshole?'

'Uhh… b-but, you just stay with your friends in the club and and don't talk to anyone else or let anyone but your friends DJ' Kaito stammered out.

'It's my club and I'll do what I like' Yuma said. 'And if I see you in my club I'm kicking your ass out. Matter of fact I'm friends with most of the music club leaders. I'm going to tell all of them what a bad attitude you have.'

'Wait n-no!' Kaito said. 'I want to be in the club. I want to make music. But you don't give anyone a chance!'

'Why should I trust someone I don't know to host the station? Especially when there's assholes like you in the club.'

'P-please no… What do I have to do…'

'Hah? What do you think you can do? Hmm… I'll tell you what: if you can beat me in a drinking contest I'll let you stay in the club'

'A drinking contest? You mean like shots?' Kaito asked. Kaito was terrible with alcohol. It didn't take more than a couple of drinks to get him drunk.

'What's wrong cunt, you can't take it? I thought so. You look pathetic, you act pathetic and so it makes sense that you're pathetic with drinks' Yuma said.

'Hey fuckhead, I'll take that challenge.'

Meiko walked up and got in Yuma's face.

'And when I win you'll be letting Kaito host a show on your precious little channel.'

'Who is this?' Yuma asked, looking Meiko up and down, but especially down.

'My eyes are up here asshole' Meiko said, grabbing Yuma's chin and yanking it upwards.

'What you need your girlfriend to fight your battles for you, pussy?'

'No, Kaito's too sweet to fight you. So I'll kick your ass for him. Literally if I have to.'

'Sweet, ha! You should have heard his comments about me earlier. Just another loser, jealous about my popularity. But ok sweet thing I'll drink with you. And when you've had too much I'll carry you home too.' Yuma winked.

Meiko grinned. 'They'll be carrying you gone in a stretcher.'

She strode over to the bar and spoke to the bar man. She came back with two shot glasses and three large bottles of vodka.'

Yuma eyed the bottles and laughed. 'Hah! Clearly you've never done this before. This game will be over by the first bottle.'

'I know. The other two bottles are for me to drink after the game.'

'Oh you're cute' Yuma said.

The two sat down at a table with the bottles and glasses placed between them.

'Standard rules' Meiko said. 'You have to match everything the other drinks. First one to pass out, throw up or give up, loses. Should you go first or me?'

'Ladies first' Yuma replied.

Meiko grabbed a glass, filled it with vodka and sculled it. She did this two more times. Yuma smiled and did the same thing. He then downed two shots on top of that. By the fifth shot you could see him struggling to swallow it. Meiko did the next two shots effortlessly, then doing two more after. Yuma glared at her but downed the shots. He added another shot on top of that.

'Getting tired?' Meiko taunted.

Yuma grabbed the almost empty bottle and poured the last of it into his glass. His hands shook as he brought the glass to his lips. He swallowed it, slammed the glass down and grabbed the second bottle. His eyes gleaming with determintation he popped the cork off, brought the bottle to his lips and began chugging the whole bottle. The faces around him were shocked but Yuma kept chugging for a minute before slamming the bottle onto the table, face red. Meiko's shocked face broke out into a wide grin.

'Luka, get me another bottle.'

'I don't think that's a good idea…'

'Bitch! Kaito get me another bottle!'

Kaito didn't think it was a good idea either but he knew better than argue with Meiko. Besides, Meiko was doing this for him. Kaito began to tear up thinking about what a good friend Meiko was. She had stuck by him through his teenage attitude and their break-up even though he cheated on her. Kaito didn't know why she was still around. Or why Luka still hung around with him either. But he wiped the tears from his eyes and and brought another bottle back from the bar.

When he arrived at the table he saw Meiko finishing off the last bottle of vodka. He timidly handed the bottle to Meiko.

'So Yuma, seems you're almost a man after all. But our game ends here.'

Meiko grabbed the bottle and tossed it down her throat. She pulled it away when only a little was left at the bottom. She poured this amount into Yuma's glass.

'This is for you.'

Yuma grabbed the glass, and slowly drank the contents. His lips quivered, his eyes shut with pain. He held for a moment and then turned and threw up on the bar floor.

'I'll get the barman to bring you a mop' Meiko said. 'Kaito, tomorrow you'll get to host the radio show. Or else' she warned Yuma. With that she stood up and stride out of the bar. Luka chased after her.

'I better make sure she stays out of trouble' Luka said. 'See ya, Kaito.'

'Kaito…' coughed out Yuma. 'I'm going to remember this. Your girlfriend won't be around to protect you forever.'

Kaito didn't know how to respond so he just let out a quiet 'I'm sorry…' and left the bar.


	12. Chapter 12

_THIS FIC ISNT DEAD! Sorry for not updating in almost a year, I just got really busy with work and then I lost my job and got kinda in a funk after that and then I decided I would just post a bunch of chapters at once but took forever to write the last 1000 words or so. I have written-down plans for like the next 20 chapters or so and I'm still committed to writing it. I even made an MMD trailer:_ watch?v=VHsrOCxRV-Q

 _So I've posted chapters 12-16 at once and these are the chapters where the GakuKai stuff really starts to get going. It looks like the first plot will be finished around Chapter 20 now but like I said, I have plans far beyond that if I think I can keep it going. I've also written a couple of short GakuKai stories, one of which I posted at the same time as this chapter so if you want more GakuKai, there's those too._

Chapter 12

'Hey turn it up, he's going to be on soon!'

Gakupo shouted to Luka, who then turned the volume dial of the radio. Kaito was due to DJ the student radio station and Gakupo didn't want to miss it. Actually he was kind of jealous that everyone had got to spend a night with Yuma and he had missed out. Kaito even got to run the show! Still Gakupo wanted to support Kaito even if all he ended up doing was play bubbly idol pop.

'Is he on yet?' Meiko asked, walking into the room.

Gakupo tried really hard to stare at Meiko's face as he replied: 'Not yet, Iroha is still on, but he will be soon.'

Meiko had walked into the room wearing a white sports jacket that was open at the front to show that she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, just a black bra. After dating Luka for a few weeks Gakupo thought he would get used to the lack of modesty the girls displayed in their own unit but they were hard not to stare at.

It made him appreciate that Kaito was much more shy, always going to the bathroom to change clothes. Gakupo thought that he would have to stop complaining about Kaito hogging the bathroom so much because as cute as Kaito was, Gakupo didn't need those sort of distractions at home.

'Well that's the end of Kitty Hour with Iroha!' a female's voice said over the radio 'But stay tuned for a special announcement from our oh-so-cool leader, DJ VY2!'

'Yo it's me VY2! We got something special coming up now. A new DJ for the station and he's promised something really good. He's going to show us his style so I bet it will be real memorable.'

Gakupo wondered what Kaito had planned. He had watched Kaito stress over his plans for the show over the past few days but Kaito refused to let Gakupo listen to them.

'They're not ready!' Kaito had insisted.

Gakupo just hoped that Kaito wouldn't embarrass himself or Yuma.

 **'Uhh hey, this is Kaito. Um, nice to meet you. I mean, uhh, this is my first time doing this but I picked out some songs that I think are really cool. They're pretty popular so you probably know them already but they're good to dance to and fun so I guess I'll just put them on.**

 ***fart noise***

 **Ah! I guess that was the wrong button. I'm sorry, I'll try again.**

 ***fart noise***

 **Wha? You guys said it was this button right? Maybe this one?**

 ***fart noise***

 **No! Guys, what's going on? How do I make it stop?**

 ***Screeching noises***

 **Argh! No why is it doing that?! Stop! Stop!**

 ***Sounds of people laughing***

 **Guy, help! I can't get it to… Are you doing this? Stop, it's not funny! Why would you…'**

 **Then Kaito's voice cut off and Yuma's voice came on.**

 **'Wow I'm so sorry about that listeners. I have no idea what that guy's problem is. I mean Kaito must be some creepy nutjob or something; I can't believe they would let a guy like that into our school. I promise I'll never let Kaito onto the station again and if you see Kaito on campus, stay away from him ok? I don't want anyone getting hurt. He's the ugly guy with greasy, white-blue hair and ladies hips. Anyway let's get some good stuff back in the air. To make it up to y'all I'll be DJing for the next hour with my favourite new tracks for this week!'**

The three sat in silence for a moment. Gakupo and Luka were shocked. Meiko was shaking in rage, her fists clenched.

'So it was all a set-up! I should have known they wouldn't just let Kaito onto their show!'

'Do you think Yuma knew about it?' Gakupo asked.

'I think he's the one who planned it!'

'But why?'

'Because he's an asshole!'

'I'm sure there's just some mistake' Gakupo said. 'I'll ask him about it tomorrow at the sword fighting club.'

'When you see him' Meiko said. 'Tell him to enjoy his cheekbones while he still can because I'm going to punch his face in.'

* * *

That night Kaito had barely spoken to Gakupo and had instead spent most of it curled up under the blankets. Gakupo had tried to console him by saying 'it's not so bad' and 'people will forget' but got no response. Occasionally he would hear a sob from under the blankets and Gakupo would reach over and comfortingly pat the blanketed shape.

Gakupo didn't know why Yuma would set Kaito but he was determined to find out what happened. Maybe Yuma could apologise and make it better, somehow.

Next morning was the meeting of the Swordfighting Club. Yuma was there, as always, leaning against a wall, surrounded by his crew.

'What happened with Kaito yesterday?'

Yuma and his crew looked up with confused expressions as though they were wondering why anyone would be bothering them.

'Oh that guy's a psycho. Completely messed up my broadcast. Yeah I dunno what that guy's thinking.'

'I know Kaito isn't like that. He wouldn't do that.'

'All I know is what was on the air.' Yuma replied.

'Do you think someone set him up? Someone jealous of him?'

'Now hold on there a minute…' Yuma said, standing up and walking over to Gakupo. Like mind controlled minions, the others followed his suit.

'Everyone working on that radio station is a friend of mine. I don't like you accusing my friends.'

'Well Kaito is my friend. I heard the laughter during that broadcast. Someone clearly is out to get him. So I'll get them.'

'What are you, some kind of white knight? Do you think Kaito with give you a kiss if you defeat the bad guys for him? Well I'll be honest: I was the one who set Kaito up. Because he's an asshole who needs to learn his place.' Yuma put his hand to the sword on his belt. 'I'll be happy to show you yours as well- I've got no patience for amateurs.'

'Amateurs?!' Gakupo was fuming. 'I've been taught combat by my father since the day I was born. We're part of an old Samurai family. I'll show you how it feels to be an amateur. For my honour and Kaito's, I challenge you to a duel!'

'Hah! Fine!' Yuma said. 'I'll let you fight for your princess. But I won't do a pansy practice duel. This will be unsheathed, direct blow combat. Are you prepared for that? Or are you too scared?'

'Never!' Gakupo pulled out his sword.

The two stood on opposite ends of a roped-off make-shift arena, their swords drawn. Someone called the start and they moved towards another when someone else called 'Stop!' and moved in between them.

It was Sora, the co-ordinator for the Swordfighting club. Any clubs with the potential for injuries had to have a university staff member co-ordinator to supervise. Sora was a skilled expert in Swordfighting and had volunteered to supervise the club.

'What are you doing!? Don't you know how dangerous this is? Let me guess- you didn't care. Young men never think rationally when they fight. You realise you could face prison time if either of you had struck a blow, let alone hurt one another? I promised that I would keep this club safe. Now, I'm not going to tell anyone about this as the administration would likely shut this club down if they knew what you were doing. They already think it's too dangerous. I won't have you idiots ruining it! Put away your swords, now!'

Yuma and Gakupo reluctantly sheathed their swords and glared at each other.

'You're both dismissed from the club for today but if I see you doing this again, you're both out of the club, do you understand?'

'Yes'

With that Sora walked away.

Gakupo turned to leave as well but Yuma approached him, backed by his crew.

'This isn't over' Yuma said.

'Of course not. I will have my revenge' Gakupo said.

'As will I.'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'Kaito!'

'Huh, what?' Kaito sprung back into reality to see his boss, Al, staring down at him with a confused expression.

It was 11pm and Kaito was at his nightly shift at the convenience store. His boss was a giant man, three heads taller than Kaito, wide built and muscular, with a deep and powerful voice.

'Are you okay? I've noticed you've been very quiet tonight. Are the late shifts getting to you?'

'No the night shifts are fine' Kaito said. 'I actually really appreciate them. But there's just stuff in my life going wrong as usual.'

'Anything you want to talk about?'

'Not really.'

'Ok. But Kaito?' Al placed one hand under Kaito's chin and lifted it up to meet his face, while he placed his other hand on Kaito's shoulder. 'If there's anything I can do to help I want you to know that you can rely on me. I don't want you to just think of me as your boss.'

'That… actually means a lot. Thanks, Al.'

'I'd do anything for you, Kaito. Are you alright to continue here without me until the morning shift comes? I could stay. It could be like a sleepover' Al laughed.

'I'll be okay.'

'Well call me if you need anything. Have a good night.' Al leant down to kiss Kaito on the forehead and then left.

A few hours later a pink Cadillac pulled up in the car park and five people got out. Kaito recognised them as Yuma and his crew. Kaito cringed and felt his stomach churn.

 _What are they doing here?_ _Relax, maybe they're just here to buy stuff._

But that false hope crumbled when Yuma walked straight to the counter and said 'hey asshole, are you here by yourself?'

'How did you find out where I work?'

'Facebook. You should have set your settings to private.'

'What are you going to do?'

'Nothing we're just looking around. Right guys?'

'Yeah, right' said a red-haired girl. 'Hey should I buy this?' she said, holding up a packet of chips. 'Na!' and then threw the chips to the ground.

'Hey stop that!' Kaito said.

'The stuff they sell here is so shit' said a blonde-haired boy, throwing a pair of sunglasses on the ground and stomping on them.

'I can't believe they sell this to people' said a dark skinned guy as he destroyed a loaf of bread.

'Please stop!' Kaito pleaded.

'We're just clearing this shop of all its junk. You should be thanking us' said a tall guy.

Yuma pulled out his sword and began swinging it at the shelves, sending merchandise scattering to the ground.

Kaito's breaths came out ragged and he fell to the ground, crying. He couldn't stop them. It was his fault. He was going to get in so much trouble. Al would be mad at him. He would get fired. He might even have to pay for everything they broke. He couldn't afford that, how would he be able to live? He couldn't do it? It was too hard. He couldn't go on.

* * *

Gakupo couldn't sleep. He was still irritated about what had happened earlier that day with Yuma. He couldn't believe that he used to admire that guy. Kaito was away working his night shift. Gakupo couldn't understand how Kaito managed to work all night and still attend classes. He must only be getting a few hours of sleep each night. Plus he was still messed up from what Yuma and his crew did to him. He had even left without having dinner. So Gakupo decided to take Kaito some leftovers in the hope it would cheer him up.

When he approached the convenience store he could hear yelling and saw things being thrown around. He ran into the store to see Yuma and his crew trashing the place.

'You!'

'Oh look it's Kaito's white knight here to save the day!' Yuma said.

'Where's Kaito?'

'Crying behind the counter.'

Gakupo ran behind the counter to see Kaito huddled in a ball, crying and muttering to himself. Gakupo rubbed his back, trying to get his attention but he couldn't get him to respond. He looked otherwise unharmed so Gakupo stood up and faced Yuma.

'You're going to stop what you're doing, clean up the mess you made and pay for everything you broke.'

'Are you going to make us?' Yuma teased.

'Definitely' Gakupo said, unsheathing his sword. 'It's time we resumed our duel. Like before: no sheaths, direct contact. We're playing for blood.'

'Oh I'm not playing' Yuma said. 'This is serious.'

Yuma rushed towards Gakupo and swung his sword. Gakupo jumped out of the way and swing back but Yuma ducked.

Slash! Parry! Dodge! Slice!

The two men jumped around the store, swords cutting the air but never the other. Yuma's crew began throwing things at Gakupo. Some missed, others bounced harmlessly off him. So focused was he on the fight that he didn't care if a packet of instant noodles hit him.

Kaito poked his head up from behind the counter to watch the fight. The red haired girl threw a tin of soup which hit Kaito square in the face and he fell behind he counter again with a pained yelp.

Gakupo turned to see if Kaito was alright but Yuma took the chance to strike and Gakupo barely dodged, his clothes getting torn by Yuma's blade.

'Forget about him! You can lick each other's wounds later!'

Gakupo growled and charged towards Yuma, blade swinging. Again and again he swung, with furious speed and power but Yuma dodged each strike. He returned the blow and sliced off a lock of Gakupo's hair. Gakupo lunged again but Yuma parried and managed to nick Gakupo's shoulder, drawing blood.

'Gakupo, stop!' Kaito cried, looking back over the counter. Gakupo glanced over at Kaito's tear-stained face. He was doing this for Kaito. But how could he be losing? He was better than this. He was burning with rage for what Yuma did but it was doing no good to fight with anger. He couldn't fail Kaito. So Gakupo took a deep breath, focused and let Yuma come to him.

Yuma struck! Gakupo stepped to the side to avoid the blade. He stepped back as Yuma struck again. With each strike, Gakupo inched to the left. When Yuma struck again, Gakupo parried and knocked Yuma back. He kicked Yuma in the knees and sent him to the ground. He put his foot on Yuma's chest and sent him falling backwards, his sword to Yuma's throat.

'You have three choices; one you keep trying to fight and I kill you. Two, I keep you here until the cops arrive and you're arrested for vandalism. Three, you apologise to Kaito, clean up your mess and pay for the damage you did.'

Yuma hung his head and let out a sigh. After a few moments he spoke. 'You've earned my respect Gakupo. I apologise for the trouble I've caused you and Kaito as well. Let me up.'

Gakupo lowered his sword to let Yuma stand up. 'Where's a broom and mop?'

'Uhh… in the closet there' Kaito said, peering over the counter.

'And how much does this all cost?'

'I dunno, it would have to be scanned.'

'You can do it' Gakupo said to Yuma. I'm sure you can figure out the scanner. Kaito, you can take a break.'

Gakupo walked over behind the counter and pulled Kaito into his arms and guided him to sit on the ground. Kaito was still shaking so Gakupo rubbed his back comfortingly. He pulled out the tub of leftovers and handed it to Kaito.

'Here. I brought you some dinner.'

Kaito's eyes went wide and he threw his arms around Gakupo's neck, burying his head there.

* * *

Kaito sat there, in Gakupo's arms, enjoying his warmth. It had been a long time since he felt this way: like someone cared, like he cared for them. It was Kaito's chest clenched. For he was about to screw everything. It was impossible to deny any longer: he was in love with Gakupo.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kaito didn't know what to do. If Gakupo found out about his feelings, he would lose his friendship for sure. He would have to move out. Kiyoteru might not even want to be friends with him anymore if he found out he liked guys. Kaito didn't understand; he _thought_ he was straight. But when he saw Gakupo smile at him- he couldn't deny it. And now because of his own stupidity he was going to lose him.

Gakupo was bound to find out eventually. Already he had noticed Kaito's strange behaviour. He would catch Kaito staring at him or hiding his face and ask what was wrong. He also kept bringing Kaito ice cream. 'I hope this will make you happy' Gakupo would say.

Gakupo probably figured that he was still upset over what Yuma did but Kaito couldn't blame that forever. Therefore it was a mixed blessing that Gakupo had been spending so much time with Luka lately. If he wasn't around then he couldn't notice Kaito's strange behaviour. But now that Kaito realised his feelings he also realised how jealous he was of Luka. Still, Luka was his friend and he was at least happy knowing that Gakupo was with someone good, even if Luka was a bit weird

 _After all,_ Kaito thought, _If Luka is his type, then I'm definitely not._

It didn't make it any easier though, especially when Meiko kept gossiping to him about their relationship.

'Yeah so things are going pretty well between them. Luka said she's ready to bring out the really kinky stuff.'

Kaito nearly spat out his ice cream.

'Why do you tell me these things?!'

'Oh come on' Meiko said. 'From what she told me about sleeping with you, you're not opposed to a bit of kink-play either.'

'Please stop…' Kaito begged as he hid his blushing face in a pillow.

'I told Luka that Gakupo didn't seem like the type but she's determined to break him.'

'What? That's awful!' Kaito asked. Was he happy or sad about this. He didn't want Gakupo to be hurt but he felt a sick glee that maybe their relationship wasn't going aswell as he thought.

'Oh calm down' Meiko said. 'It's just a figure of speech. After all Luka didn't force you into anything did she?'

'I don't know…'

'So you're saying it's not your fault that you cheated on me with Luka?' Meiko said, glaring at Kaito.

'Of course it was! Uhh I just meant, I mean I was just being stupid… sorry.'

'Yeah well it's all water under the bridge.'

'Yeah…'

Breaking up the awkward silence, there came a knock on the door.

'Gakupo probably forgot his keys again.' Kaito said.

Gakupo was always running late, rushing out of the house forgetting things- his wallet, his phone, his phone charger ect.

But when Kaito opened the door he instead saw Yuma.

'Heya, Blue. How's things?'

'You!' Meiko yelled. 'You better leave now before you lose your eye sockets!'

'Wow what's Queen Bitch doing here?' Yuma said. 'Don't tell me you're sleeping with her behind Gakupo's back?'

'He's not! I'm not! There's nothing going on! I'm not sleeping with Gakupo nor Meiko!' Kaito sputtered out.

'Not getting any huh? Well I'm sure…' Yuma was cut off by Meiko grabbing him by his jacket and pulling her fist back, in front of his face.

'3,2..'

'Wait! I'm here to make amends!' Yuma said.

'I don't believe it' Meiko said.

'Kaito heard me at the store: Gakupo has earned my respect and so I'm going to make things right. So I've come to shout you guys drinks at the bar. Where is he anyway?'

'He's on a date.'

'Oh so you guys are in an open relationship then?'

'No! We're not in a relationship at all!' Kaito said, blushing.

'Suuurrre you're not.'

'You can take me out for drinks' Meiko said.

'Sorry I don't date bitches' Yuma said.

'And I don't date fugly assholes so don't get the wrong idea. I'm saying that I'll take Gakupo's share of the free drinks. After all you owe me for being a prick the other night.'

'I think you'll drink more than Gakupo's share' Yuma snarked.

'Oh worried that I'll drink you under the table again?' Meiko teased.

'Not likely. You just got lucky. This time will be different.'

'You're on.'

'Oh not again!' cried Kaito.

* * *

'So why are you letting your boyfriend date some hussy?' Yuma asked.

'She's not a hussy!' Meiko yelled.

'And he's not my boyfriend!' Kaito cried.

They had only been at the bar for thirty minutes but Meiko and Yuma were already visibly drunk. It wasn't long before the personal questions started.

'Do you dream about him?' Yuma asked.

'No' Kaito lied.

'Are you still in love with Luka?' Meiko asked.

'I was never in love with Luka. It was a fling.'

'Oh good so you cheated on me with someone you didn't even care about.'

'Yknow for a gay guy you sure slept with a lot of women' Yuma said.

'I'm not gay!'

'Then bi, whatever…'

'I'm not bi… I think…'

'Wait are you?!' asked Meiko.

'No! I don't know! Maybe… But not for Gakupo!' Kaito denied.

'Ahh so you're hot for me, eh?' said Yuma.

'No way!'

'Ah, I know you're lying! Everyone's hot for me!' Yuma said.

'Why would people be interested in a fuckwit like you?' Meiko said. 'Can't even dye your hair properly; you can see the black hairs.'

'If you're not attracted to me, I'll take that as a good sign' Yuma said. 'No offense, Kaito.'

'Uhh, none taken. Look, I'm sorry about what I said about you before. At least, some of it. You dislike certain types of music, that's ok... I guess.'

'Ahh water under the bridge, buddy' Yuma said, putting his arm around Kaito. 'You and I are gonna be good friends from now on. Just friends, mind you. Wouldn't want to steal you away from Gakupo.'

'He has a girlfriend!'

'Not anymore!' Meiko said, holding up her phone. 'Luka just texted me and said they've broken up.'

'Ayyy buddy! You're in!' Yuma said, nudging Kaito in the ribs.

Kaito pushed Yuma away.

'Why did they break up?' he asked.

'Well Luka said Gakupo was a prude, which probably means that Luka tried to dominate him and he refused.'

'So Luka's the kinky type eh?' Yuma said. 'Did you ever do that sort of stuff with her, buddy?'

'He did' Meiko said. 'Luka told me.'

'No…. Can we not talk about this?' Kaito said.

'I knew it!' Yuma said, slapping his knee. 'I had you pegged as the cute, submissive type. Perfect for Gakupo, then.'

'Please stop…' Kaito said as he hid his face in his hands.

Just then, Kaito's phone buzzed.

 _Where are you?-_ Gakupo

 _In the campus bar with Yuma and Meiko-_ Kaito

 _What is he doing?-_ Gakupo

 _Nothing. He's being nice.-_ Kaito

 _I'm on my way.-_ Gakupo

'Well, Gakupo's coming' Kaito said.

'Of course! Now that he's broken up with Luka, he's coming to confess his love to you!' Yuma said.

'No he's not!' Kaito said.

But his heart fluttered a bit at the thought. What if that was what was about to happen?

 _No that's ridiculous._ Kaito thought. _Why would he be interested in me? After all the trouble I've caused._

A few minutes later Gakupo walked quickly into the bar, stood close to Kaito and glared at Yuma.

'What's going on?' he asked.

'Nothin' Yuma said. 'We're just having a drink.'

Gakupo turned and put his arm on Kaito's shoulder.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah. How about you? Luka told us what happened.'

'What?! What did she tell you?'

'Oh she's telling me plenty' Meiko said, reading her phone.

'Apparently Luka likes to be on top' Yuma said.

'It's more than that. I think she wants a fuck-toy more than a boyfriend.'

'For Luka, those are the same thing' Meiko said.

'I'm surprised Kaito didn't tell you' Yuma said.

'Wait… was she like that with you too?' Gakupo asked.

'Yes!' Meiko and Yuma said in unison.

Gakupo gave Kaito a strange look.

'Yeah… why didn't you warn me?'

'Because it's kind of a weird thing to say to someone!' Kaito yelled. 'Like what was I supposed to say? Oh, by the way before you date my ex you should know that she'll try to tie you up and whip you?!'

'Wait, she tried to whip you?!' Gakupo said.

Kaito let out a high pitched squeak and hid his pink face on his hands.

'Sounds like she did more than try' Yuma said. 'Who knew Kaito was so kinky?'

'It wasn't like that…' Kaito sadly mumbled into his hands.

'Stop it' Gakupo said to Yuma. He put his hand on Kaito's shoulder again. 'Hey, I'm sorry. It's not really any of my business.'

'Until he becomes your boyfriend anyway' Yuma snarled.

'How about you fuck off before I drop you again?' Gakupo said.

'It's cute how you're both in denial.'

Gakupo put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

'Ok, alright! I'm sorry! I'll shut up now!'

'I think that's the best idea you've ever had' Meiko said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gakupo sat on the unit floor, brushing his long hair. Kaito sat a metre away, doing homework. Gakupo noticed that Kaito kept staring at him as he brushed his hair.

'What?' Gakupo asked.

'N-nothing! I'm sorry!' Kaito said, turning bright pink.

Gakupo noticed that Kaito had been acting strange lately. Then again, what was normal with Kaito? He always seemed to be on an emotional roller coaster. Gakupo wished he could just be happy.

'I-I mean. Your hair is just so impressive. I-I mean not that I think it's nice it's just it's strange that you take really good care of it because you don't take care of anything else. Well you take care of me… I MEAN YOU LOOK AFTER ME! No that's not what I mean! I mean that you defended me from Yuma. But you can't clean the unit. And your fingernails are gross. I DON'T MEAN THAT IN A MEAN WAY! I just mean that's all things considered it's surprising that your hair is so nice. NOT THAT I THINK IT'S NICE!'

Gakupo laughed at Kaito's flustered words.

'My hair is nice, admit it!'

'Ok…'

'But what's wrong with my nails?'

'Well it looks like you chew them…'

'I DO NOT!'

'...And the polish is uneven. It's like you don't take the old nail polish off before applying a new layer.'

'What's bad about that?'

'It leads to an uneven look in terms of thickness and colour. And it makes the nail look dull and globby.'

'I just don't see them as worth the effort' Gakupo said.

'Well I could do them for you… I MEAN, since I already do everything else around here….' Kaito said, putting on an annoyed voice for the last line.

'Heh, tsundere.'

'Am not!'

'Very well then, Kaito. I'll let you paint my nails. See if you can prove that it's worth the effort.'

'Oh-h ok…'

* * *

Gakupo held out his hand and Kaito tenderly grabbed it as he dabbed fingernail polish onto the nails. Kaito's face was bright red, he was shaking and he didn't look Gakupo in the eye. What was the big deal? This wasn't too weird was it? Gakupo brought his other hand up to pat Kaito's head and brush his fluffy hair back.

Kaito's hair had mostly returned to its original blue colour but the tips were still white. It created a cool look where the blue tips slowly faded into a white point. Gakupo held one of the tips between two fingers and ran them down it.

Kaito looked up at him and Gakupo gave him a kind smile. Kaito's blush subsided a bit and he stopped shaking as he took to work on Gakupo's nails.

'They have to be purple' Gakupo said.

'Of course. To match your hair.'

'My pretty hair that you totally like even though you pretend not to' Gakupo teased.

'...yeah'

'My impressive hair that you just long to touch.'

'I've touched it before.'

'And you dream about touching it again.'

'Hey, Gakupo?'

'Hm?'

'If you don't bite your nails then how come they have teeth marks in them?'

'What?! No! I don't know how… oh.'

Gakupo saw Kaito look up at him with a cheeky smile.

'What are you putting on my nails now?'

'Glitter.'

'What?! Don't put that shit on my nails. It will get everywhere!'

'Too late. On the bright side your nails will be very sparkly.'

Gakupo sighed.

'Now I can't even brush my hair until my nails dry. Unless you want to do it for me.'

'I GUESS I could… Since you're so helpless without me.'

'Cut the tsundere act, Kaito. We help each other out. I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me.'

'Well you have helped me out a lot' Kaito said with a smile.

Gakupo felt Kaito's warmth on his back and his fingers move along his neck to brush his hair back. Kaito ran his fingers through Gakupo's hair, tingling Gakupo's scalp. He placed one hand on Gakupo's head as the other ran the brush through his hair.

Gakupo closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft sensations on his head. After a few minutes he heard a soft humming behind him. Kaito's sweet voice washed over Gakupo, making his head feel fuzzy and making him relaxed.

'You have a beautiful voice.'

Gakupo was sure Kaito had turned red from that comment.

'Thank you.' You could hear the smile in his words. 'It's my dream, you know. To be a professional singer. Or any musician, really. But I love singing the most.'

'Sometimes I dream of that too' Gakupo said. 'But I'm not sure my parents would approve. They don't think it's an honourable profession.'

'You're lucky you have people who care about you though.'

'You don't?'

There was no reply from Kaito.

'I care about you' Gakupo said.

This time a sharp squeak came from behind him.

'I've said it before: I know I tease you a lot but you mean a lot to me' Gakupo said.

'You've never said it like that before' Kaito said quietly.

'Well it's true.'

'Thank you. You mean a lot of me too. The last thing I want is to lose your friendship.'

'I can't imagine how that would happen' Gakupo said. 'You don't seem like the type of guy who could hurt anyone.'

'I hurt Meiko. I still regret that.'

'Yeah… I must admit: I'm still confused about you and Luka. What was your relationship with her like? I mean I don't need to hear THOSE kind of details but just, why? Were you not getting what you wanted from Meiko?'

'No… it was just like, Luka told me to do… things and I did them. Luka came onto me and I just went along with it. I didn't think about Meiko. I didn't even think about myself. It was just easier to go along with what Luka said. I didn't think I could say no. I don't know why I did what I did.'

'I think I understand.' Gakupo said. 'Luka has a very, um, dominating personality and you don't so you basically got steam rolled.'

'Do you like that type of personality? I mean people who are really confident like Luka?'

'Not really. I just dated her cos she's hot. How about you?'

'Uhh, well… yeah I think I do. I mean there was Meiko and Luka and other casual hook-ups and yeah I think they were all like that.'

'Got your eyes on anyone right now?' Gakupo asked.

'Uh! Well I think I'm better off avoiding relationships right now.'

'Don't give up hope. You're a great guy. Who wouldn't want to date you?'

Kaito sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'Hey Yuma called, he wanted to take us out for lunch' Gakupo said.

'I think I'll pass' Kaito said.

Kaito was finding it increasingly hard to keep his feelings for Gakupo a secret. He had decided the best solution was to avoid spending as much time with Gakupo as possible- especially with Yuma around. Yuma could tell that Kaito had feelings for Gakupo. To his credit- he hadn't yet told Gakupo about it, at least as far as Kaito knew. However Yuma was almost as unsubtle as Kaito was and kept saying things like 'you two are so great together' or 'Kaito sure likes you, huh?', that Kaito was sure was going to give him away.

Gakupo put his hands on his hips and sighed. 'Oh come on, I know he's not your favourite person but he's trying to make amends.'

'I know. I just have to study.'

'You study all the time. That's probably why you're so stressed. Besides, I want you there. So come for me, ok?'

'...ok.'

While walking through the campus, Kaito always walked a few paces ahead of Gakupo and Yuma. That way he could still hear what they were saying but could avoid being distracted by Gakupo's gorgeous hair swaying back and forth.

Then he saw a poster that stopped him in his tracks, causing Gakupo and Yuma to bump into him.

'What's up?' Gakupo asked.

Kaito felt his blood boil as he read the poster.

 **Sex is sacred!**

 **Maintain your dignity!**

 **Learn the right way.**

 **Abstinence Seminar, Wed 11am**

'I can't believe they're doing one of these things on campus!' Kaito said.

'Wow, you're angry about this' Gakupo said.

'Of course I'm angry!' Kaito said. 'These things basically just shame people for having sex and tell you that if you have sex then you're worthless. Why are they even doing one of these here anyway? It's university, pretty much everyone has had sex already. Shouldn't they be trying to sell their bullshit to high school students? I mean, it's good that they're not because at least we can talk back… hmm.'

Then Kaito smiles, his teeth bared, his eyes twinkling.

'That's one wicked-looking smile' Yuma said.

'Gentlemen, how would you like to go and have some fun at this seminar?'

* * *

The university's main hall was full of people; up on stage were banners with slogans like 'Abstinence is the only way' and 'Wait until marriage- you're worth it.'

Gakupo was standing in a different part of the hall from Yuma and Kaito.

'If we split up, we'll be less suspicious and are more likely to get picked out to ask questions' Kaito had said.

Soon, the seminar had begun and a clean-cut man in a t-shirt and blazer walked into the stage.

'Are you ready to have fun?!' the man said.

Gakupo's phone buzzed. It was a text from Yuma.

 _I thought they were here to stop us having fun- Yuma_

Gakupo smiled.

'The reason I'm here is to break down some of the myths you may be told about sex from the media.'

 _Myths like: you can have sex and not be awful-_ Gakupo texted.

 _Myths like sex is fun and you should have it with people you like- Yuma_

'Now university is a time to try new things' the man said. 'But you're also adults now and the decisions you make will affect your whole life. So you have to be careful. Love is a special thing but if you share it with everyone then it isn't special anymore.'

 _So only fuck people you don't love, got it- Yuma_

'Think of It like chewing gum. The more the gum is chewed, the less flavour it has and eventually you have to throw it out.'

 _So they're comparing people to garbage. Lovely-_ Gakupo texted.

 _You shouldn't be 'chewing' anything during sex anyway- Yuma_

 _If sex is like chewing gum, does that mean when you blow a guy his cum gets stuck in your stomach for eight years?- Kaito_

Gakupo bit down on his lip in order to hold back laughter. From the other side of the hall came the sound of Yuma cackling loudly. People in the hall, including the man on the stage looked towards Yuma. Yuma hid his face and kept his head down.

'...anyway, you don't have to worry because I'm here to help you. I'll answer any questions you have about sex and you can trust me because I'm not trying to sleep with you.'

 _Well THAT'S a relief!- Kaito_

'So if you have any questions, just raise your hand and I'll give it to you straight.'

Gakupo, Yuma and Kaito all raised their hands.

'You there, the girl in yellow!' the man said, pointing to a girl in the audience.

'Um, my boyfriend and I have been together for three months and he wants to have sex but I'm not sure if I should or not.'

'If someone really loves you- they wouldn't ask that of you' the man said.

 _Well I'm convinced. Never having sex again- Yuma_

 _Well it's probably a good thing if you're not in the gene pool- Kaito_

 _Well we know you're never having kids, gayboi- Yuma_

 _I thought you two were getting along now?-_ Gakupo texted.

 _I'm just teasing- Kaito_

 _I'm not. Kaito is seriously gay- Yuma_

 _Am not!- Kaito_

 _If you keep up your sass, I'll tell Gakupo what you told me and Meiko- Yuma_

 _FUCK OFF- Kaito_

Gakupo was confused and was about to text back when the man on stage pointed to Gakupo.

'You there, with the purple hair. What's your question?'

Now was the time.

'Uh yeah, I think I had the sexes but I'm not sure' Gakupo said.

There was a giggle in the audience.

'Well what happened, son?' the man said.

'I don't know because it was dark. But if I couldn't see it then it didn't happen right?'

'Uhh… no. It still happened.'

'But how would I know?'

'Next question! You there, the boy with the pink hair!'

'Yeah so let's say I let my boyfriend tie me up and whip me and I came. Am I still a virgin or not?' Yuma asked.

The man's face went white.

'That's dangerous behaviour! Why would you let him do that to you?'

'Because it feels REALLY good.'

'I encourage you to seek help, son. Let's see, who's next…'

Gakupo could see Kaito in the audience, doing his best to look innocent, with his best puppy dog eyes and his hand shyly raised. Evidently it worked.

'You there, the boy with the blue hair' the man said.

'Um hi. My name is Kaito and I have a question' Kaito said, speaking softly.

'Come to the front of the stage boy, don't be shy' the man said. He held out his microphone for Kaito. 'Now what's worrying you, son?'

'Um so like it doesn't count if you have sex in a fur suit right? Cos technically my fursona lost their virginity, not me.'

Gakupo erupted into laughter. He could barely stand he was laughing so hard. Yuma had lost it too and his laughter echoed from the other side of the hall.

...

The security dragged the three boys through the hall and pushed them out the doors.

'Get out of here' they said.

Gakupo, Yuma and Kaito were still laughing.

'Kaito, that was brilliant!' Yuma said. 'Just seeing their faces- they didn't know how to handle it. Didn't know you had such a sense of humour!'

'We were all great!' Kaito said and they shared a round of high fives.

Kaito was laughing, his smile wide and radiant. His melodic voice bounced on the air. The sun shone down on his face and reflected off the white tips of his hair. Kaito's eyes were crinkled and almost closed but out of the slits sparkles brilliant sapphires.

Gakupo was happy, he couldn't stop staring. He loved this sight. He loved Kaito.

Gakupo bit down on his lip and he realised this. The beautiful boy before him, his roommate, his best friend; Gakupo loved him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Yuma give him a knowing smile.


	17. Chapter 17

_Here's chapter 17 for Gakupo's birthday. It may not seem like much happens in this chapter but if everything goes to schedule the first season of this fic should end Chapter 19-20._

Chapter 17

Kaito had been studying for three hours straight and was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate. Gakupo and Yuma had gone to the city to hang out; Kaito was invited too but he refused so that he could study. Now, Kaito was wishing he had gone with them.

Kaito looked out the window. It was only midday and the sky was a clear blue. Maybe he could take a break and go for a walk around the campus.

Near the residential area of the campus was a park on a hill. There wasn't much there, just an open grass area with some benches. At the top of the hill was a small metal fence that blocked off a sheer drop that looked down on the nearby town. A single tree was planted on the top of the hill.

Kaito walked to the top of the hill, placed his hand on the fence and looked down at the city. Kaito loved high places. His life usually felt so chaotic but when he was up high he felt as though he could make it stop, all he had to do was…

Kaito let go of the barrier and backed away. He couldn't let those thoughts control him again. He used to let that happen back in high school. Back then, he often found himself on the school roof, trying to escape from his awful life. But he never did it.

Kaito shook his head. Things were different now. He wasn't as lonely as he was back then. He had friends now. Friends he might lose if they ever found out that he was in love with Gakupo. Kaito slapped his head repeatedly. He mustn't let the negative thoughts take over. But it was so hard…

Kaito closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt the wind brush gently against his face. He opened his eyes and looked at the expanse of grass, lit up by sunrays. It was so quiet here, so peaceful. Kaito had an idea. He ran back to his unit.

He returned to the park with his acoustic guitar. He wanted to play a song that matched the natural surroundings and fill the park with music.

…..

Gakupo and Yuma were walking home through the campus park when Gakupo heard music on the breeze. At first it was just an acoustic guitar but then came a smooth and soulful voice. It blended with the guitar and rode in the air, gliding in through one ear and out the other. Gakupo felt a wave of calm wash over him and a pleasant tingling sensation on his scalp. It was beautiful. He had heard that voice before but never so expressive or powerful.

He walked towards the music and found a crowd of people gathered around a figure. Pushing through the crowd, Gakupo saw Kaito sitting cross-legged on the ground, guitar in hand, his shining blue eyes focused on the strings.

Standing there, Gakupo felt like Kaito was singing just for him. He forgot about the crowd, the surroundings, the passing of time, until it was broken by a voice.

'Huh, he's not bad. I thought Kaito would sing some shitty pop song but this song is actually quite nice' said Yuma.

Yuma's voice seemed to break Kaito out of his trance as well. He stopped playing, looked up and saw Gakupo. He blushed and bit his lip. Gakupo couldn't help but smile. He walked over and sat next to Kaito.

'Keep playing' Gakupo said.

* * *

The sunny weather didn't last. The next day, a sudden downpour drenched the campus.

Kaito was studying in the library and when he came out he was greeted by a haze of rain beating down on the pavement. Kaito had brought an umbrella but the rain seemed to come in an angle and his legs got soaked.

Still he was glad he brought it. He saw other students running around looking like drowned rats. One student was huddled under the gutter of a locked classroom. His purple hair was mussed up, with loose hairs sticking out everywhere. Kaito giggled when he saw who it was.

'Kaito!' Gakupo said. 'You're a lifesaver. Share your umbrella with me!'

'There may not be room for both of us though…' Kaito teased.

'Please!'

'Ok, fine.'

Gakupo grabbed for the umbrella but Kaito pulled it away.

'I should hold the umbrella' Gakupo said. 'Because I'm taller.'

'Oh ok.'

Gakupo held the umbrella above their heads. Kaito stood close to Gakupo and held the end of the umbrella, below Gakupo's hand. The two of them began to walk through the campus together.

Gakupo was so close. It was different from when Kaito was brushing Gakupo's hair. Then Kaito had been sitting behind him. Now Gakupo was right next to him, his face inches from his, their hands touching as they held the umbrella together.

'You're hot' Gakupo said.

'What?!'

'Whoops, I mean that you're really warm. Wait, that sounds creepy. I mean your body temperature is really high and that's weird because it's freezing out here. That's not a bad thing though. I mean standing close to you I'm feeling warm now. I mean by proximity the heat is close. Yeah.'

Kaito giggled.

'You're starting to babble like me' Kaito said.

'Oh no! I've probably been spending too much time with you!'

Kaito froze.

'Hey, it was a joke ok? I love spending time with you.'

Kaito blushed and looked at the ground. He wanted to enjoy the moment but all the way home he was panicking about Gakupo finding out about his feelings.

…..

When Gakupo and Kaito got home they stripped out of their wet clothes and threw them into the hamper.

'Oh don't let us stop you' Yuma said, coming out of the bathroom.

'How did you get into our unit?!' Kaito said.

'Kiyo let me in' Yuna said as an embarrassed Kiyoteru walked out of the bathroom.

'What were you two doing in the bathroom together?' asked Gakupo.

'Having sex' Yuma said.

'We absolutely were not!' Kiyoteru said. 'Yuma wanted to spy on you from the bathroom and see if you two did anything.'

'And I hit the jackpot! Guess you two are together now huh?'

'Our clothes are wet!' Kaito yelled.

'Suuuurre' Yuma said.

'Kiyo! Why did you let him in?' Kaito yelled.

Kiyoteru flinched at Kaito's words.

'I was trying to stop him…' Kiyoteru said.

'That doesn't make sense' Gakupo said.

'It's because I threatened to tell Kaito that Kiyo-mmnph' Yuma's words were cut off as Kiyoteru shoved his hands over Yuma's throat.

Yuma struggled to get out of Kiyoteru's grasp but he held tight.

'Wow, Kiyo's strong' Kaito said.

'Yeah or Yuma's weak' Gakupo joked.

But was Yuma about to say that Kiyoteru has a crush on Kaito?, Gakupo thought.

There was that uncomfortable feeling in Gakupo's stomach again.

So that's what that feeling was, thought Gakupo. Jealousy. It's so clear now. Kiyoteru has feelings for Kaito.

Gakupo could see Kiyoteru's eyes trail down Kaito's half-naked body.

The question is: does Kaito like Kiyoteru back?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

'Oww.'

'What's wrong?' Gakupo asked.

They were in the unit. Gakupo was using his laptop while Kaito lay in bed.

'My stomach hurts. I'm so hungry!' Kaito complained.

'Then eat something' Gakupo said.

'There's nothing to eat.'

Gakupo walked over to the fridge. There were various meats and vegetables inside.

'It's full of food!' Gakupo said.

'Don't you eat those' Kaito warned. 'That's dinner for the next few nights.'

'Let's order pizza then.'

'I can't afford it.'

'It will be my treat' Gakupo said.

'No, I don't expect you to pay for me.'

'It's fine, I'll just check how much I have.'

Gakupo checked his balance on his phone.

Uh oh. Gakupo thought. That's not nearly enough.

He looked in his wallet and found only a few coins.

'I… can't afford it either' Gakupo said.

'Don't worry, Gaku. I don't expect you to buy me things. I don't even know why I'm hungry. I had lunch earlier so I'll be fine until dinner. I won't starve to death.'

Kaito let out a pained chuckle.

Still, Gakupo felt bad. He didn't want Kaito to suffer. He looked at Kaito's sad face and he so wanted to protect him. He didn't want Kaito to ever feel sad or in pain.

'Yo what up peeps!' Yuma said, bursting through the front door. Under his arm he carried a box of doughnuts.

'You brought food!' Kaito cried and jumped up, grabbing for the box.

'Hey!' said Yuma as he pushed Kaito away with one hand, 'I didn't say you could have some.'

'Please' Kaito begged and put on his best puppy-dog eyes.

'Well…' Yuma said and he grinned. 'I'll give you one if you kiss me.'

Kaito gave him a quick peck on the lips and grabbed the box from the surprised Yuma. Kaito opened the box and shoved a chocolate doughnut in his mouth.

Yuma looked at Gakupo and grinned. Gakupo glared at him.

That bastard.

'Worth it' Kaito mumbled through a mouthful of doughnut.

'By the way, Kiyoteru wants to talk to you' Yuma said.

'I'll see him after I've finished eating' Kaito said.

'You can take some doughnuts with you. Just leave enough for Gakupo and me.'

'Ok. But I should take some extras for Kiyo too yeah?'

'Suuuurre, I truly believe that those doughnuts will make it to Kiyoteru uneaten.'

Kaito grinned.

…..

After Kaito had left, Yuma walked over to Gakupo and leaned on the wall.

'Want a doughnut?' he asked.

'You know I like Kaito! So why did you kiss him?'

'He kissed me' Yuma said.

Gakupo growled.

'Ok, it was a demonstration. If it's that easy to get Kaito to kiss me then why haven't you made a move on him yet?'

Gakupo sighed.

'Who knows if he even likes me back?' Gakupo said.

'Kaito adores you. It is so blatantly obvious it's sickening.'

'Except Kaito says he's straight.'

'He's lying. Or he's in the closet. If all else fails, just buy him two boxes of doughnuts and he'll probably sleep with you.'

'He prefers ice cream.'

'Great! So you know what you need to do. Or you could just man-up and ask the old fashioned way. But you seriously need to do something. It's so frustrating watching you two make googly eyes at each other and not do anything.'

Gakupo sighed. He knew Yuma was right. He needed to tell Kaito how he felt.

…..

'Ugh, I can't believe my exams are all in one week!' Gakupo complained. 'And in the first week of exams too!'

'How much have you studied?' Lily asked.

'Not at all. I'm seriously fucked.'

'Should I go then?' Lily asked.

'No! If I spend too much time looking at these books I'll go insane!' Gakupo said.

It was the week before exams and Lily had come over to invite Gakupo to the bar. But Gakupo was stressed over the course textbooks and didn't want to go out.

'Actually it's Kaito who wants me to stay here and study'.

…..

'You'll help me study, right KiKai?' Gakupo had asked.

'Of course! Here's my notes for Academic Cultures' Kaito said as he handed Gakupo a large pile of notes. 'Once you're finished with those I can give you my notes for our other subjects.'

'Umm… Can you give me the gist of the notes?'

Kaito's eyes narrowed. 'The gist is that you should have studied before now! I can help you if you're struggling with any of the topics but I can't teach the whole subject to you! Read the notes and if you have any questions, then I can help.'

…..

'C'mon, let's just go. Does it really matter what your roommate thinks of you?' Lily said.

'Uhh, yeah it does actually' Gakupo said.

'You can do so much better' Lily said. 'I mean I know rebounds tend to be awful but even for a rebound crush, Kaito is pretty trash.'

Gakupo gritted his teeth. 'If you're going to talk about Kaito like that, you can leave. Besides he's not a rebound crush; the break-up with Luka was mutual.'

'That's not how she tells it.'

'How would you know?'

'I've been texting her ever since your party. I swear, you had a hot and funny girl and you ruined things just because she wanted to tie you up.'

Gakupo went white. 'I don't do that.'

'Yeah, whatever, you like to be dominant, I get that. So are you consciously going for the most spineless guy you can find then?'

'Get out.'

'What?!'

'I told you that if you spoke badly of Kaito that you would have to leave. And you still did it. So leave.'

'Really?! I'm your best friend, Gakupo! I'm trying to help you! You can't treat me like this!'

'Well you're basically saying there's something wrong with me aren't you? Because I like Kaito but you act like that's wrong! What would you know?! You don't even like guys! So if I like a cute, sweet guy- even if you find him annoying, then you should be happy for me! If you're really my friend anyway.'

Lily sighed. 'Ok whatever. I didn't realise things had gotten that serious. I can bite my tongue for the sake of our friendship. But I think you're making a mistake. Kaito just seems like the type to cause drama.'

'Noted' Gakupo said. 'But I don't care. I'm going to tell him how I feel. I just need to find a time to do it.'


	19. Chapter 19

_I posted two chapters at once cos I missed a month so if you haven't read chapter 18 yet, go back._

 _..._

Chapter 19

'Shouldn't you be studying?' Gakupo asked

'Shouldn't you?' Yuma replied.

'I'm going to meet Kaito after his exam.'

Gakupo was in the university's food court buying milkshakes when he ran into Yuma.

'Wait… aren't you two doing the same subjects? Why does Kaito have an exam and you don't?' Yuma asked.

'Kaito applied for an early exam because he has to work that day' Gakupo replied.

'He can't take the day off work?'

'He could… but you know Kaito. He always works hard.'

'Hey at least you can get the answers off of him.'

'They change the questions unfortunately.'

'Ahh too bad. Why are you carrying two smoothies anyway?' Yuma asked.

'Ah well, Kaito's been studying so hard lately that he hasn't really been eating or sleeping so I thought I would take him a smoothie after the exam.'

'Oh so you are taking my advice about buying his love with food.'

'No! That's not it… well at least not entirely.'

'Hah! Yeah well I'm sure he'll love it.'

…..

Gakupo and Yuma were waiting outside the exam room when a haggard looking Kaito walked out. Kaito looked up, saw Gakupo and smiled.

'What are you doing here?' Kaito asked.

'I thought you could use this' Gakupo said, holding up a smoothie. 'Y'know to restore your energy.'

'Oh I love you!' Kaito exclaimed as he grabbed the smoothie. 'Um, I mean, thanks.'

'Hah he finally admitted it!' Yuma said.

'No! It's just an expression, Yuma!' Kaito said. 'But seriously, thanks Gakupo. I needed this after that exam. It was tough. If your exam is even half as tough then I hope you've been studying hard,'

'Well kinda' said Gakupo 'I've just had a lot on the past week.'

'You've been watching Nico videos haven't you?' Kaito said.

'Only a few.'

'When the exam?' Yuma asked.

'Tomorrow' said Kaito.

'Hah, shit! Good luck man' Yuma said, patting Gakupo on the back.

'I'll do whatever I can to help you, Gakupo' Kaito said.

'Thanks, Kaito.'

…..

'How's your studying going?' Kaito asked.

'I'm screwed' said Gakupo.

It was 8pm that night and Gakupo was sat at the desk in the unit, poring over Kaito's notes.

'There's too many chapters to study!' Gakupo said. 'Even if I assume that they won't ask me about the same topics that were on your test, there's still 12 more chapters. And I just spent two hours studying one chapter.'

'Woah I've never seen you like this' Kaito said. 'I'm sure it will be okay. You shouldn't need to stress.'

'You're one to talk' Gakupo said.

'Right, I know I stress a lot too. But last time when I was stressed out over an assessment, my good friend Gakupo was there to help me out. So I'll help you out. I'll highlight the key parts of my chapter notes and then while you're studying you only have to read the highlighted parts, it will make things much faster. By the way, what do you want for dinner?'

'I don't think I have time to eat right now' Gakupo said.

'I'll figure something out' Kaito said.

Kaito grabbed a handful of notes and left to the kitchen. When Kaito returned, Gakupo was slumped over the desk, groaning.

'Here's your notes' Kaito said, placing them down 'And here's a plate of mini-quiches, mini-sausages and cheeses. They're small so you can eat them while studying.'

Gakupo groaned.

Kaito began to rub Gakupo's shoulders.

'Cmon you're not going to let this beat you are you?' Kaito said. 'You're tougher than that.'

'...I love you.'

'...I love you too.'

FUCK! What did I just say?! Kaito thought. It was just so automatic! I couldn't help myself. Clearly he didn't mean it like that, it was just an expression like I used earlier today!

'Uhh… I mean…'

'...I think we should talk about this. Later. After my exam' Gakupo said. 'We can meet in the main courtyard.'

'...ok' Kaito said quietly.

It's over. Kaito thought. I've fucked everything up.


	20. Chapter 20

_Enough procrastinating! I need to update this. BTW this isn't the last chapter, there's more after this._

...

Chapter 20

Kaito sat on the floor of the unit, crying as he shoved clothes into bags. He had ruined everything. He had told Gakupo he loved him. For one stupid second, Kaito had seriously thought that Gakupo has confessed his love to him. But he was so stupid; it was just a figure of speech- Gakupo was just expressing his appreciation. And then Kaito had to go and confess his love and now Gakupo wanted to see Kaito after the exam.

Kaito just knew that Gakupo was going to tell him to move out. He would say that he wasn't comfortable hanging around Kaito now that he knew. Kaito had lost his home and his best friend. He couldn't bare to face that conversation. So Kaito decided he would move out before Gakupo kicked him out.

...

Gakupo could barely focus on his exam. It was bad enough that he didn't know the material but then Kaito said he loved him.

Kaito loved him back!

Even though everyone told Gakupo how Kaito felt it was still a surprise. Gakupo hasn't even intended to confess. It was just that Kaito was being so caring and sweet- everything he loved about him. And Gakupo had been so tired, it just slipped out. But Kaito said he loved him back.

Gakupo anxiously waited in the courtyard. It shouldn't be a problem right? If they both loved each other then there shouldn't be any issues with them getting together. But they had so much to discuss; Gakupo longed to tell Kaito the full depth of his feelings.

It felt like he had been waiting forever. Gakupo looked down at his watch. It was 30 minutes after his exam! Where was Kaito? Surely he didn't forget? Gakupo pulled out his phone and called Kaito. No answer.

Gakupo didn't want to leave- what if Kaito came while he was gone and thought he had been stood up?

20 minutes later, Gakupo tried to call again.

40 minutes later- still no answer.

Was he hurt? Did he get lost?

60 minutes later- still no answer.

Right, thought Gakupo, I'm going to check the unit to see if he's there.

Gakupo returned to the unit. Kaito wasn't there. The place looked strange and it took Gakupo a minute to figure out why: some of Kaito's stuff was missing. Gakupo rushes into the bathroom and found that Kaito's clothes were no longer hanging in there.

Kaito was gone.

...

Why did he leave?

Gakupo asked himself that question over and over again. Kaito still wasn't answering his phone.

Did I do something to upset him? Maybe when I said we should talk later he felt rejected.

He had been so happy only a couple of hours before and now Gakupo sat dejected on the floor, as the man he loved was gone.

Where did he go?

Where could he go? Gakupo knew nothing about Kaito's family but he got the sense that they weren't in the picture. So if Kaito was going to move out on short notice there was only a few places he could go right?

Gakupo called Yuma.

'Hey Babe, what's up?' Yuma said.

'Is Kaito there?'

'Nope, haven't seen him. Kiyo's here though so I know he's not with him. What's going on?'

'Kaito's gone. He's just taken all his stuff and left.'

'What the fuck?! How could you let that happen?'

'I wasn't here!'

'Well what did you do?!'

'I don't know!' Gakupo cried. 'But I would really like to apologise for it. If you see Kaito, let me know ok?'

'If I see Kaito, I'm tying him up and delivering him back to you.'

There was another place Kaito could be: Meiko and Luka's. They had been friends with him since highschool- it made sense that he would go to them.

But Gakupo didn't have Meiko's number. Which meant that he would have to call Luka. He just hoped she would pick up.

*ring ring*

The phone rung but there was no answer. If Luka didn't want to speak to him- he would text her and tell her to pass a message onto Kaito. Gakupo has just started writing the message when his phone rung. It was Luka. Gakupo answered the phone.

'Hey Luka'

'This is Meiko. I stole Luka's phone. I saw your missed call on her phone and figured you were calling about Kaito yeah?'

'Yeah where is-'

'He's here. Crying his eyes out and refusing to listen to reason. Come get him.'

'Thank you! I'm on my way!'

...

'I ruined everything!'

That was the cry Gakupo could hear when he reached the door of the girls' unit. Gakupo just wanted to run in there and hug all of Kaito's sadness away.

Hang on- I CAN do that!

Gakupo slammed open the door. Kaito looked up from where he was sitting on the floor.

Gakupo ran over and pulled him into a hug.

'I'm sorry' they both said.

'What are you sorry for?' they both said.

The two of them looked at each other in confusion.

'You don't hate me?' Kaito asked.

'Hate you?! Kaito I love you!'

'As a friend right?'

Gakupo felt a clench on his heart.

'No Kaito, not as a friend. As someone who thinks you're the sweetest, funniest most beautiful person I've ever met.

As in I really love you, Kaito!'

Kaito just looked at Gakupo for a few moments, utterly stunned.

'Really?'

'Yes. Do you love me? As more than a friend I mean?'

'Of course I do!' Kaito cried. 'How could I not?! You're everything to me! ...sorry is that too much?'

'No, Kaito. I get it: you're upset.'

Gakupo reaches out and stroked Kaito's cheek. Kaito leaned into the touch.

'What I don't get is why you ran away' Gakupo said.

'I… I didn't believe what you said.'

'Well you can believe this' Gakupo pulled Kaito's chin towards him and kissed him.

Kaito pulled back but he was smiling and blushing hard.

'Oh! Sorry! I was just surprised!' Kaito said.

'Uh, that's ok. We can try again' Gakupo smiled.

Kaito closed his eyes and leaned in. Gakupo pulled Kaito into a kiss. This time, Kaito responded. Gakupo ran his tongue along Kaito's lips. It tasted like vanilla ice cream.

'Heh' Gakupo's smile broke the kiss.

Gakupo opened his eyes to see a pair of deep blue sapphires staring back at him, sparkling brighter than he had ever seen them.

'Fucking finally!' Meiko yelled.


End file.
